God Bless That Black Eye
by Kiribati
Summary: Beck and Tori become friends, and then more. Though the consequences of their relationship might not be worth it. Story adopted from BorixJannyxoxo from chapter 1-12. My chapters start from 13 and so on. Please give it a shot! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"The Start of Something Beautiful"

Hi I'm Tori Vega. I'm a 17 year old girl with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. My best friends are Andre, Cat, and Robbie. I also have a frienemy named Jade West. Cat is a ditsy girl that is the sweetest and most random person you will probably ever meet. Robbie is a comical boy that carries around a puppet named Rex that insults people all the time, or flirts with girls. Jade was a bitter, but sweet at times, type of girl. Jade loves scissors so much that it's an obsession that frightens me a bit. Then there's André, he got me into this awesome performing arts high school, Hollywood Arts. Well Trina, my sister, helped out as well. If her tongue didn't swell up minutes before she was supposed to perform at the showcase, I wouldn't be here right now.

I have this very weird Acting class with Mr. Sikowitz. His last name suits him because he is a little psycho. He is however one of the most amazing acting teachers in all of Hollywood. On my first day I gave him two dollars because I thought he was homeless. I still laugh at that memory because Andre just chuckled signaling that he completely agreed with me. Now onto relationships. I haven't had much luck with guys. Danny was my only really serious boyfriend. I dated him for eleven months but then I broke it off because things started to crumble with him. Ryder Daniels was only dating me for a good grade but Robbie found out the truth about him with André. André ended up helping me write an awesome grade for the full moon jam to get back at Ryder. Then worst of all, Steven Carson. We were dating for three months when I found out that Steven was cheating on me with Carly Shay from iCarly. We humiliated him at a party that Andre was hosting. That sums up my relationship life.

Right now might you ask? I am currently walking to my geometry class. Mr. Goldstein has been talking about a new project all week. Today was the official day he was assigning the project and he's assigning us partners. As long as I don't get paired up with Sinjin, I'll be happy. I was unexpectedly stopped by my favorite person in the world Cat.

"Hey Tori, what are you doing after school?"

"Ummm nothing why?"

"Want to go to the movies tonight with Robbie and I?"

"Sure. What movie?"

" Finding Nemo in 3D!"

"Ok text me the deats."

"Kay kay!"

Cat skipped off. I love how much a child Cat is at heart. She is so sweet but has a seriously messed up brother. She always tells us these bizarre stories at lunch. I always have a feeling that Cat and Robbie like each other. I really want those two together. They would be such a cute couple.

As I was walking into Mr. Goldstein's class, I saw the usual swarm of people around Beck Oliver. Every girl in this whole city practically drools over him. I will admit that I do catch myself staring at him but then again who wouldn't? His dark brown curls, that match his eyes caramel color that can put you in a trance, surely are not ignored. He isn't snobby at all. I accidently spilled coffee on him on my first day but he was so nice. That was the one time we spoke outside of acting. Sikowitz seems to always put us together for romantic scenes. I wonder why that is?

Anyway Beck sat a row to my left so I always had to squeeze through the crowd and snake into my seat and prepare for some desperate girl's hair on my desk from flipping her hair so much. At first it was annoying, but now I'm used to it. I just sat down took out my binder, calculator, and pencil then waited for Mr. Goldstein to start the lesson. When the bell rang all the girls walked over to their own desks and paid attention to the teacher for like the first ten minutes and went back to staring at Beck.

Everyone stopped staring and turned their attention to the teacher when he started announcing who was paired up with who. Every girl frowned when they realized they weren't Beck's partner.

"Lisa and John, Jimmy and Amy, Julie and Gerald, Henry and Eleanor, Jasmine and Jack, Tori and Beck."

Right after he said that I was paired up with Beck, I stopped listening and started thinking about what is with teachers and pairing me and Beck up? I could get why Sikowitz paired us up because he thinks we work really well together but why Mr. Goldstein? I almost didn't notice all the eyes on me right now from the other girls in my class. I also noticed that Beck was smiling a bit. Why is he smiling? We only spoke once to each other. I couldn't help but look down and notice that there was a folded piece of paper now on my desk. I looked around the room for a minute to make sure the teacher wouldn't notice me read it. I noticed something weird all the girls had their mouths wide open which made me curious. I shook it off because they were probably just jealous that I was paired up with Beck and they weren't. I unfolded the paper quietly.

_Hey Tori why don't you come over tonight to my place to work on the project? – Beck_

I was a little surprised. I thought he would want to talk about it after class since Mr. Goldstein gives us like five minutes before the bell rings. I picked up my pencil and wrote on the paper.

_Umm sure why not? Just give me the address or let me give you my number. 867-435-972 – Tori_

I quickly folded it and passed it to Beck who smiled at it and quickly wrote back.

_I'll text it to you. If you get a text saying "Hey it's Beck" don't answer because it's not me ;) – Beck_

I couldn't help but chuckle a little and the teacher looked up and stared at me then quickly shook his head, staring back at his clip board. My cheeks started to get warm for a minute. Then the bell rang and I quickly grabbed my things and walked out of class. Oh man I have to get my R&B vocals book. I hurried off to my locker and quickly unlocked it. I grabbed the book and realized it was 6th period which meant lunch. Oh well. I closed my locker and saw Beck leaning against the lockers to the right of me.

"Oh hi Beck, I didn't see you there."

"It's fine I was just admiring your locker. I never realized how much it stands out from all the others."

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem. So what time are you free?"

"Oh all afternoon actually."

"Oh great I'll meet you here after school and I'll give you a ride."

"Oh no Beck it's fine. You don't need to give me a ride."

"You want to sit in a car with Trina?" Beck asked cocking his head to the left.

"Good point."

"Want to walk to lunch?"

"Sure why not?"

Beck and I walked in silence for a little bit which was fine with me. Beck then faced me and asked the question I was happy to accept.

"Why don't we get to know each other a little bit?"

"Sure I mean it would make the project a little more enjoyable."

"I agree. Okay what to ask Miss Tori Vega?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that and he smiled and raised his hand to his chin as if he were stroking a beard.

"Okay um who's you best friend?"

"Easy Cat. Who's yours?"

"Eli. What is your favorite color?"

"My favorite color is blue."

"Green."

"What is your favorite movie?"

"My favorite movie is 'White Chicks'."

"Omg I love that movie! It's so funny."

"I know right!"

Beck and I started quoting from the movie and we couldn't stop laughing. I haven't laughed this hard in a long time. I never realized how cool of a guy Beck is. He seems just so calm and laid back. Before we knew it we were walking into the Asphalt Café. We were walking over to the grub truck when we finally stopped laughing and he took a step back for a minute.

"Ladies first." He said gesturing for me to move in front of him.

I laughed at him and moved in front of Beck ordering a turkey and cheese sandwich. After I paid and got my sandwich I waited for Beck to get his slice of pizza. We started talking again which led to more laughter. We started walking over by the tables when I noticed Cat and Robbie sitting alone to my right.

"Well this is my stop."

"Ok see you later Tori." Beck called out as he went over to his group of friends.

I took a seat next to Cat and she hugged me. She went off on another story about her brother and something about him shoving a toy car up his nose. Then Cat turned her attention to me when André started walking over.

"So Tori I saw you talking with Beck." Cat said while nudging me with her shoulder.

"Oh! Tori's talking to Beck?" Andre asked with a lot of interest.

"We got paired up for a geometry project and we were making plans on when we were going to work on the project. He decided we should try to get to know each other because it would make the project less of a drag."

"Tori's got a boyfriend." Cat teased me.

"Oh stop."

Cat did her little giggle then Robbie chimed in.

"So when are you guys working on the project?"

"Tonight." I then remembered what I said to Cat. "Oh Cat I'm sorry. We just really need to find out what we are doing for this project. I promise you next time ok?"

"Tori it's fine. Robbie is still coming right?"

"Yeah I'm still coming."

"Can I join you?" Andre asked.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Cat said energetically.

"What did I say about the word Cat?" Jade had appeared from nowhere and was sitting between Andre and Robbie.

"That it reminds you of Christmas and Christmas reminds you of Santa and Santa creeps you out." Cat recited.

"Exactly." Jade said.

I can't stop thinking about how cool Beck is. He is sweet, handsome, funny, and not one of those other airhead guys in this school. Man this can be the start of a new friendship.

* * *

**This chapter was written by BorixJannyxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Discovering You"

Lunch was pretty normal and before we knew it we were on our way to Sikowitz's class. I wonder what acting he is going to have us do. He would probably give a scene and observe the scene while drinking his coconut milk. I remember how I gave him two coconuts before my Bird Scene which I don't even want to get into. I was walking with Cat from my R&B vocals class. She kept babbling about something bizarre like unicorns that smile rainbows or something. I love Cat to death but she's uhhh out there.

"So are you excited for your date with Beck?" Cat teased.

"Cat it's not a date. We are working on a project."

"Yeah alone in his place."

"How do you know we'll be alone? His parents might be there."

"You really don't know anything about him do you? He lives in an RV in his parents' driveway."

"How do you know this?"

"I heard some girls talking about it."

"Well it's not a date alright Cat."

"Kay kay."

Cat and I continued walking while making small talk. I opened the door laughing because Cat had told me a really funny joke and that never happens with Cat. There was another swarm of girls surrounding Beck in this class as well. There was a small gap however and I looked through it to find Beck smiling at me. I blushed and turned away. His smile is so natural and beautiful. It could even warm Jade's heart.

I went over to André and started talking to him about a new song he was writing for a music producer. André is extremely gifted in music. He plays piano, guitar, keyboard, and he sings. This school is practically his best shot to make it somewhere. The bell rang five minutes ago but Sikowitz is always late. Robbie and Rex were arguing… again. Jade was playing with her scissors while Cat was trying to end the argument between Robbie and Rex. Beck pushed some of the swarm of girls away from him and started coming my way! Beck smiled and I smiled back and gave him a wave. He was right in front of me, mouth opened about to speak, when the door was kicked open by Sikowitz. Thanks a lot Sikowitz.

Sikowitz went off about some woman he met online and how she ended up being an old prune named Bertha. Sikowitz spent most of the class talking about how his date went anything but well.

"Alright Drive by acting exercise! You're all hamster warriors!"

Everyone did their best at this very random Drive By Acting Exercise. Sikowitz just laughed at us for a good five minutes then he told us to stop. We all went back to our seats and Sikowitz was about to speak again but got interrupted by the bell. He said his farewell and went out the window. Classic Sikowitz. That was my last period so I hurried over to my locker and got whatever I needed and shortly after that I noticed Beck walking over.

"Hey Tori, ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go."

We walked to his truck in a comfortable silence. When we arrived he opened the door for me.

"After you."

"You are such a nice person."

"I try my best." Beck said.

I laughed and shut the door while Beck went over to his side of the car and started the car. He turned on the radio and we were listening to "Dark Side" By, Kelly Clarkson. I had to sing a long because it is my favorite song ever. When I was finished I noticed that I was still in Beck's car who was staring at me and smiling sweetly.

"Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You're even more amazing in person!"

"Thanks."

"No problem. So are singing and acting your two primary things in Hollywood Arts?"

"Yeah I guess. I mean at first it was just singing but after my second class with Sikowitz I realized that acting was like second nature along with singing. I guess I just love performing."

"Good because you're an amazing actress."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You, Beck Oliver, the best actor in this school, just complimented me on my acting. That means a lot. I mean I always thought I was ok but not Beck Oliver complimenting me good."

"If you try hard enough you can be even better."

"Ok let's not get carried away now."

He chuckled. "You know I never realized how cool you are."

"You think that I'm cool?"

"Well yes in a way. I mean you're super nice, caring, and can carry a tune better than anyone besides André."

"Thanks. Well you're obviously cool."

"Why do you think that?"

"You have the entire look. The denim jacket, the ripped jeans, your awesome hair-" I cut myself off after that before I spilled something else out.

"You think my hair is awesome?"

"Well just look at it. I mean sometimes I'm jealous at how much volume your hair has. You have better hair than me."

"Yeah but you have better cheekbones." He poked my left cheekbone.

I chuckled and turned away before Beck could see my blush. We continued to talk about Hollywood Arts and what we want to do in the future. He wants to be a Golden Globe award winning actor. Before we knew it, we we're in his drive way and Cat was right. There was a huge RV just sitting there in the driveway.

"That yours?" I asked pointing towards the RV.

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's just that most teenage boys don't live in RV's parked in their parents' driveway."

"Well they said as long as I live under their roof I have to live by their rules."

"Ah. So you're roof?"

"My rules." He finished.

We walked in and I took a seat on his couch while he took a seat on his bed. I went into my backpack to pull out my geometry binder and pull out the sheet of paper that gave us the requirements for our project.

"Ok it says here that we must find at least two polygons in at least 10 different instruments. They can either be two dimensional figures or three dimensional figures. You must also create a way of showcasing your findings. Don't bore me with a poster or a power point, be creative."

"Ok that doesn't sound too hard. The hard part will be how we present it."

"Yeah. Wait you don't you know how to play the guitar?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well maybe we can showcase our findings through a song? I sing and you play guitar and we can have dancers dress up in shape costumes and when they are put together, they can form an instrument."

Beck just stared at me for a couple of seconds as if staring at me would give him the answer on what he thought of the idea.

"You just thought of that?"

"Yeah."

"I like it. I think we should do it. That is definitely a creative way to show our findings, but how will we make the costumes for the dancers?"

"Cat is an amazing costume designer and she'd be more than happy to help us out. André could help write the song and play piano is we need, Robbie could play bass, and André always knows where to get back-up dancers."

"Wow that's a great idea. You have some very resourceful friends."

"Well Cat is exceptionally gifted in costume designing; she doesn't even need to know your size and she will make you an outfit of the right size."

"Wow that's some talent. When is the due date for this project?"

"The paper says it's due on October 29th."

"Today's the twelfth. We will have to work really hard if we want to get a good grade. I mean a lot has to be done in two weeks."

"Ok come over my place tomorrow and we'll start on finding the shapes which won't take too long. Writing the song is probably going to take the longest. I mean it's a song about shapes and instruments. Do you want to start looking for the shapes?"

"Nah let's do that tomorrow. I'd like to learn more about you."

"Okay what do you want to know?"

"Any cousins?"

"Not unless you count a dog."

"Sorry I don't." He chuckled.

"Then no. Favorite animal?"

"Dogs, yours?"

"I love dogs, and cats."

"Favorite cartoon as a kid?"

"My favorite cartoon had to be Danny Phantom."

"That was the best show ever!"

"I know right? Ned's Declassified was also a close second."

"Exactly! Ned and Moze forever!"

Beck and I continued bonding and I realized that we have a lot in common. We talked for hours until I looked at my phone went off. I checked it and realized that it was going on six thirty and I saw a text from my mom telling me to come home. I sighed and realized that my mother was right. I really didn't want to leave but I knew I had to.

"Sorry Beck but my mom wants me home."

"Oh its fine, don't sweat it. I enjoyed spending this time to find out more about my new friend Tori Vega. Do you need a ride?"

"Nah it's still bright out so I think I'll walk."

"Ok text me when you get home. I wanna make sure that you get home ok."

"You worry too much. But if it worries you, I will text you when I get home. See you later Beck."

"See ya Tori."

I walked out his RV and I could feel his eyes staring at me through the window. I turned around and gave him one last wave before walking down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. I still felt his eyes on me until I was out of his sight. The walk home was fine and relaxing. I haven't walked in such a long time. It made me feel free on the inside and out. Once I reached my house I pulled out my phone and texted him.

To: Beck Oliver

From: Tori Vega

_Hey Beck I made it home ok._

I put my phone down on my bed-side table and went over to my vanity to wipe off my make-up and when I returned to my bed-side, I noticed that I had received a new text message.

To: Tori Vega

From: Beck Oliver

_Glad to hear that. Thanks for texting me. See you tomorrow. Have a good sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow._

I smiled and changed into my pajamas and spent the rest of my evening looking forward to the weekend spent with Beck.

* * *

**This chapter was written by BorixJannyxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Day 1"

Beck was coming over today so we can work on the project. Luckily Trina will be out of the house this afternoon because she is going out with her "friends" today. André and Cat were very eager to find out about yesterday but we're disappointed for some reason. Cat and André already agreed to help us with the project. I just finished taking a shower I changed into a gold lacy top with a gold tank top underneath and black skinny jeans. I straightened my hair and walked down to my empty living room.

I walked over to my piano and sat on the bench. I knew how to play because André taught me how. I first played a few cords to just warm up, then I went on to more advanced songs. Then I started to sing a song that had been on my mind.

Cheer Me Up By, Natasha Bedingfield

_You've get me out of my seat_

_It's like I've been in bed for a week_

_I've been slipping and sliding all over the place_

_And nobody cares. I'm such a disgrace_

_You've got me out of my mood._

_That's something only you can do_

_'Cause I feel like I'm home when I'm in your arms_

_And that's why I need you to_

_Oh cheer me up!_

_Come on dance with me._

_And you take my hand_

_Oh cheer me up_

_(Oh-oh) Even if we're the only ones dancing_

_Cheer me up! (Woah!)_

_Please won't you cheer me up?_

_(Oh-oh) Even if we're the only ones dancing._

_Give me a reason to smile_

_The kind that will last for awhile_

_Like only you know make it okay now_

_You've got your ways how to make this girl's day_

_It's the magic that's in your touch._

_It makes everything mean so much_

_The poetry in your eyes is enough in itself to take me to a high_

_Whoooo (Take me to a high)_

_You gotta cheer me up!_

_Oh cheer me up!_

_Come on dance with me._

_And you take my hand_

_Oh cheer me up_

_(Oh-oh) Even if we're the only ones dancing_

_Cheer me up! (Woah!)_

_Please won't you cheer me up?_

_(Oh-oh) Even if we're the only ones dancing._

_You turn my frown upside down_

_My smile's lost n' found when you are around_

_(You cheer me up, cheer me up)_

_You turn my frown upside down_

_My smile's lost n' found when you are around_

_Oh cheer me up!_

_Come on dance with me._

_And you take my hand_

_Oh cheer me up_

_(Oh-oh) Even if we're the only ones dancing_

_Cheer me up! (Woah!)_

_Please won't you cheer me up?_

_(Oh-oh) Even if we're the only ones dancing._

_Only you got the magic_

_Only you got the key_

_To my heart_

_To my heart oh yeah._

_Only you got the magic_

_Only you got the way_

_To my heart_

_You gotta cheer me up!_

_Oh cheer me up!_

_Come on dance with me._

_And you take my hand_

_Oh cheer me up_

_(Oh-oh) Even if we're the only ones dancing_

_Cheer me up! (Woah!)_

_Please won't you cheer me up?_

_(Oh-oh) Even if we're the only ones dancing._

I snapped my head around the second I heard applause. No one was in my house except for me, or so I thought. I was relieved when I saw the chocolate eyes that put me in a trance.

"Beck, don't you know it's rude to enter someone's house without knocking first?"

"Sorry. I heard you singing and I didn't want to disturb you so I let myself in."

"It's fine. Just next time make another sound that you're here before you applaud." I teased.

He chuckled again. "I'll try to. By the way you killed that song."

"You really think so?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

He sat down next to me on the piano bench and started playing.

_Home by, Philip Philips_

_Hold on to me as we go_

_As we roll down this unfamiliar road_

_And although this wave is stringing us along_

_Just know you're not alone_

_'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

_Settle down it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_

_'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

_Ohhhhh(x9)_

_Settle down it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_

_'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

_Ohhhhh(x9)_

"Hmmm I never knew you could sing that well."

"Well my mom had me take piano as a kid because she thought it was adorable. I learned pretty quick the hard part was keeping calm."

"Well whenever I'm about to perform I just go to my happy spot. It makes me less nervous. Believe me the nerves are still there but not as bad."

"You seem prepared for anything."

"Well I have to be because of Trina and her demands."

"Demands?"

"Yep. She doesn't have a birthday. She has a birthweek!"

"Oh wow that's something."

"Exactly. Last year André and I wrote her a song and we performed it and after the performance she asked me where her present was. I gave her a flash drive with the song on it. She then sold it to a record label and took the credit for the song and was going to record it until they realized she sounded nothing like me. That's when she finally called me. They ended up giving the song to Beyoncé."

"Wow Trina is quite a handful."

"You have no idea. By the way André and Cat already agreed to help us with the project."

"Great. Speaking of the project we should probably start that instead of play piano and sing the whole time."

"Good point."

We walked over to the couch and I opened my pearbook. We quickly found a few instruments with shapes on them. An acoustic guitar has a circle cut out of it and a triangle design on it. Beck and I were searching for hours and we currently have 5 instruments.

"Want to take a break?" Beck asked me

"Sure. We've been working for four hours already. You hungry?"

"Yeah, whatdoya got?"

"We have chips, salsa, pretzels, cheese and crackers whatever."

"I'm fine with chips."

I chucked him the bag of chips which he caught with ease. "What do you want to drink? We've got water, Sprite, Dr. Pepper, homemade lemonade-"

"Lemonade is good."

"Alright I guess someone likes lemonade."

"I love lemonade Miss Vega."

"As do I Mister Oliver."

I sat down on the couch a few cushions away from Beck and turned on the TV. We were scrolling through the channels when my phone started to go off. I grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Tori! Since when do you have a truck?! Its blocking the driveway!"

"Trina, that's not mine."

"Then whose is it?"

"It's Beck's"

"Beck Oliver is in our house?!"

Oh no why did I say that. She is one of the girls that can't get enough of Beck. I think she even spread a rumor saying that he kissed her just so more guys would fight for her. My sister is a bit delusional. I put my hand over the phone and looked at Beck.

"It's Trina!" I whispered to him.

"What do we do?"

"I'll distract her while you go out the back door and drive away. We made pretty good progress today so we can end early."

"You sure?"

"Yep whose house are we meeting at tomorrow?"

"You can come to my RV so that way we don't have to worry about Trina."

"Sounds like a plan." I put the phone back up to my face and told Trina to hang tight. I walked outside the front door while Beck went out the back. I walked up to the driver's window and tapped on her window. She rolled it down.

"Hey what's up sister?"

"Nothing much you?"

"Where's Beck? Is he embarrassed that he's here around me?"

"No Trina he's not and he's not even here."

"Then whose truck is-"

We looked at the spot where the truck used to be and saw that there was nothing. Looks like Beck made it out just in time.

"But there was- how did it- I'm so confused!"

"Trina I think you were out in the sun for a little too long. Come on let's get you inside and we can have something to eat."

"Actually I already ate but maybe we get something for dinner later. We can go to Nozu."

"Okay sure sounds like a plan."

"You might want to sit at a different table than me though."

"Why?"

"Because there will probably be a swarm of guys surrounding me and I want you to be able to enjoy your meal without guys pushing you out of the way."

Oh Trina. She needs some help.

* * *

**This chapter was written by BorixJannyxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

"I Won't Let Anyone Hurt You Ever Again.**"**

Beck and I have been working on our project for a week and we have been getting closer and closer. He's an awesome guy. He's insanely sweet and funny. This week had been one of the best because I have a boyfriend! His name is Eli. Yep, Beck's best friend. Beck looked a little shocked but he quickly said that he was happy for us and that he was cool with it, but there was something in his eyes that worried me.

Anyway our project is almost complete. We just need to finish the song and then we are done! Cat already made all of the costumes and Beck and I already found all the shapes. He was coming over today to help us write the final verse of the song. André always arrived first because well he's my best friend. Cat is still her ditsy self but that's what I love about her. She's so random and funny. Robbie still has Rex but is FINALLY standing up to him. Robbie let Rex insult him too much without punishment.

Beck and André should be here in about an hour I had already showered so I just walked into my living room and plopped down on the couch and started to scroll through the channels. I find old re runs of "Drake and Josh" and leave that on. I watch two episodes until I hear the doorbell ring. I ran to the doorbell and saw André. I gave him a hug and led him in.

"Hey muchacha. How's it going?"

"It's going good I guess."

"How's Eli?" André asked me while hitting my elbow with his.

I giggled involuntarily and I could feel a blush coming so I lowered my head. "He's good."

"I'm glad you finally found a good guy Tor." André hugged me.

"I know me too. I didn't know how much more heartache I can take."

"Well he seems like a good guy. Where's Beck?"

"He said he's on his way. He started walking like five minutes ago so he should be here soon."

"Ok so let's just chat for a little."

André and I talked about school and the new play it's called "You Drive Me Crazy". André's taking care of the music, as usual. He isn't much of an Actor though. He's more of a musician. Don't get me wrong André is a great actor but his main focus is on being a musician. He wanted me to audition and I told him I would.

_Ten minutes passed_

Beck would be here soon. We talked for a while and started to watch Drake and Josh. We were quoting almost every single line.

_Twenty minutes passed_

Maybe he had to do something before he left or maybe his mom needed him for something. Maybe he's been held up by some flirtatious girls.

_Thirty minutes passed_

I checked my phone no calls, no messages. If you are going to be this late at least let me know. I'm a little worried this isn't very Beck at all.

_Forty-Five minutes passed_

Now I'm starting to get mad, André and I have been waiting for Beck for almost an hour. He sent me a text at 1 saying he was on his way. What's taking him so long?

_One Hour passed_

Not one call, not one text message from Beck. Where is he? I'm not waiting around for him all day. I sent André home because it's pretty clear that Beck isn't coming. I sent him a text.

To: Beck Oliver

From: Tori Vega

_So much for showing up today. Why didn't you show up? You know what I honestly don't care at least tell me if you can't come. I was waiting for you for an HOUR receiving absolutely nothing from you. Not one call, not even a simple text message. At least I know now._

I felt a little bad after sending that text. For all I know something serious could have come up, but he didn't even text me that we was held up or that something came up and he couldn't come. I went up to my room and started listening to my music trying to calm myself down form Beck blowing me… and André off.

Beck's POV

Dark clouds are all I see besides the branches of trees. Everything hurts. Everything's throbbing except for my nose. I'm covered in my own dried blood. I've been lying here for almost an hour. I finally have enough strength to stand up. While clenching my side I'm slowly standing up. I then very slowly start to walk. How could they do that to me? I was walking over to Tori's when… ow maybe now's not the time to relive what happened. I have absolutely no idea where I'm going. I slowly make my way to my phone that was thrown to the corner. Luckily it was still there and undamaged. I saw that I had one new message. My heart stopped when I read the name.

Tori.

I very painfully opened the message. My arm hurts the most but I don't think it's broken. While I read the message I felt so bad, but honestly it wasn't my fault. I tried to respond but it hurt too much. I was hoping that she would see me tomorrow and understand because of my physical state. I have no sense of direction but these roads seem familiar. Maybe I'm getting closer to my RV. I keep walking until I can't walk anymore. It's just started to rain now, very hard as well. Great, now I can barely see a thing and I'm still in a lot of pain. I can't walk anymore I decide that the next house I see I will stop there. I go to one that seems very familiar. I'm still holding my side and I ring the doorbell. I wait a few seconds before someone very familiar answers the door.

Mrs. Vega.

"Oh my gosh Beck! What happened to you?" She asked while pulling me inside her house and getting me a blanket.

"Nothing too bad."

"You go sit down on the couch. I'll make you some soup to warm you up and get Tori."

Before I could protest Mrs. Vega went into the kitchen and pulled out a can of soup and started to cook it and ran up the stairs. Oh boy, this is going to be hard to explain.

Tori's POV

I'm now calm on the whole Beck not coming thing. I realized that I over reacted a little bit. Maybe I should call him and see if everything's ok. Then my ringtone starts going off and I notice that it's Eli.

"Hey Eli!"

"Hey Babe, what's up?"

"Nothing just a little aggravated."

"Why?"

"Well Beck and I were supposed to work on our project today at one o' clock and he texted me around that time saying he was on his way. André and I waited an hour for him and he didn't show up. He didn't even call me or text me telling me he wasn't coming."

"Man what a jerk. That doesn't sound like Beck at all."

"I know right?"

"Do you want me to knock some sense into him?"

I laughed. "Nah I'm fine now. Maybe something came up and he couldn't come or maybe his phone died and that's why he didn't text me or call me. I feel really bad that I sent him that text now."

"Wait what text?"

"I just texted him telling him off for not showing up without telling me. That's all. I just thought it was a little harsh thinking of all the possibilities of why he didn't come and why he didn't text me or call me and-"

"Babe you did nothing wrong. You were simply standing up for yourself." He then mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"What did you say?"

"Huh oh sorry Babe that was my mom I gotta go talk to you later."

"Ok bye."

I hung up. Then my mom started pounding on my door. I opened it to see her looking very worried.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"I think you might want to come downstairs into the living room and see it for yourself."

"Mom why can't you just tell me?"

"Just come downstairs with me now."

"Alright, alright."

I follow my mom down the stairs and I recognized the now straight non-fluffy hair matted against his skull due to the rain outside with a blanket around him.

"Mom what's he doing here?" I whispered to her.

"Just go and talk to him." She responded still very worried.

"Mom is everything al-"

"Just go and see for yourself."

I was suddenly very nervous about the situation at hand. I don't know what to expect.

"Mom I really don't want to talk to him right now."

Then my Mom pushed me towards the couch and we struggled.

"Mom! Mom! Stop! Alright alright alright! I'll talk to him!" I yelled making my presence known.

I saw Beck sitting on the couch with his hands wrapped around a cup of hot chocolate and a blanket draped over his shoulders and the hood of his jacket was up. I very awkwardly walked over to the other couch. I sat with my legs bent behind me and my elbow resting on the back of the couch and my head in my hand. He continued to stare at either the TV or his hands. I couldn't see his face but he looked uncomfortable. I doubted he wanted to talk to me so I figured I'd start.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked a little shy thinking he was mad at me because of the text.

He swallowed hard and kept his gaze away from me. "Fine." His voice sounded strained and raspy. Probably because of the rain and how he was only in his hoodie. Every inch of his body is covered and I can barely see his skin as if he's hiding something from me. Probably trying to get warm I think.

"That's good."

Then we sat in an awkward silence. I had to get something off my chest. I felt terrible for how I acted earlier in the day and he deserves an apology, in person.

"Look Beck I'm sorry for how I acted earlier in the text I sent you. I overreacted when I should have called and asked you if everything was alright. I feel completely embarrassed for how I acted."

"No your right. I should've called and told you why I wasn't coming at that specific time. I was just too caught up in what I was doing to text you or anything. I feel awful." His voice was still strained.

"Beck, its fine I guess I was just caught off guard by that sudden change in behavior that I overreacted a bit."

"Don't worry its cool." He still refused to look at me. He was still covering every inch of his skin, not even letting his hands show. They were inside his jacket. Something just snapped in me and my mouth moved faster than my brain.

"Then why can't you look at me?"

Right after I said it I expected to feel regret and stupidity but surprisingly I didn't feel that at all. There was obviously a reason why he wasn't looking at me.

He let out a big sigh as I started to move closer to his couch. When I sat down right beside him I felt him tense up a bit and let out another sigh. He turned his head away from me a bit.

"Promise not to freak out?" He asked me quietly and worry spread through me.

"I promise." I said just barely above a whisper.

He let out another depressing sigh, put his hot chocolate on the table, and turned his head so I saw the back of it. He removed his hood and slowly turned to face me. I was now sitting there with my jaw almost hitting the floor. His once handsome face is now covered in bruises and has swollen cheekbones. The worst part of it was his purple -going on black- black eye. I jumped up and kneeled in front of him.

"Oh my god Beck! Who did this to you?"

"No one did it to me Tor."

"Then what happened?"

"I had an allergic reaction to some perfume."

"Beck I'm not an idiot allergic reactions don't cause black eyes." I then reached out and I very gently put my hand on his right cheek and he leaned into the warmth that my palm possessed and put his cold hand over it.

"I know you're not." He whispered.

"Then why lie to me?" I asked.

He sighed again he knew he lost this one but he still leaned into my hand and held onto it and tightened his grip and he relived what had happened. "I really was on my way over when I texted you that. I was actually just two blocks away when it happened. I was casually walking and looking at my phone and it was suddenly ripped out of my hands and I was pushed to the ground. The person who stole my phone threw it to the corner and I was getting punched and kicked everywhere. I tried to fight them off but they were all around me. Once they had their fun beating the crap out of me I just kinda passed out. When I woke up the road seemed familiar so I just kept walking until I couldn't walk anymore and this was the house that was closet."

"And no one realized that there was a bleeding teenage boy out on the sidewalk?!" I kind of yelled.

"Nope."

"You still didn't answer my first question. Who did this to you? And don't you dare tell me another lie." I warned.

He let out another sigh. "It was Michael, James, Devin, Mark, and-" he cut himself off.

"Who else was it Beck?"

He squeezed my hand even tighter "Eli. Eli was a part of it."

My jaw dropped to the floor again and the look in his eye said he wasn't lying. All of his closest friends just beat the crap out of him. Why would they do that? Eli was Beck's best friend! How could he do that to him?! They were always so close! They were practically the best duo anyone has ever seen! Then out of nowhere Eli just attacks him without having any argument? None of this made any sense to me. Then I realized there is only one person who could have influenced this. Me. Why else would Eli do this to his best friend unless if he felt threatened? Beck and Eli tended to be the leaders of their group of friends and they just suddenly attack him when I've only been dating Eli for a week.

"Beck, did they tell you why they did this?"

"They kept saying-" he paused and started trembling with all of their voices coming back into his head. "They kept saying that I was trying to steal Eli's girl away."

I closed my eyes and closed my mouth very tight. I had done this to Beck. I had caused him this physical harm. I have caused Beck to lose his friends. All of this was officially my fault.

"I'm so sorry Beck. This is all my fault! I did this to you! I caused this! I cause all of this pain and-"

"Shhhhh. Tori this is not your fault. You didn't know he would do this to me. You like him and he likes you."

"Try liked." I said

"What do you mean Tor?"

"I'm not going to date a guy who feels threatened by my guy friends and does this to them." My hand brushed up against his leg and he winced, shutting his eyes tightly. "This isn't all the damage is it?" I asked. Beck just simply nodded his head while biting his lower lip trying to contain his scream of agony.

He then slowly unzipped the hoodie and started to pull up his shirt showing me his now tainted abs. I saw cuts, bruises and dried blood all over it. I gasped and traced a large cut going from his ribcage down to under his belly button with my finger very gently. He still let out a grunt of pain. The whole time I'm trying not to break down into tears. I had indirectly done this to him. I didn't realize it but he had slowly started to roll up his jeans legs. I just saw some developing bruises but no cuts and just a tiny bit of dried blood. They left his arms alone probably because they were holding them down. Then he rolled his shirt up a little higher to show me his ribs and I just burst into tears. There was a huge green bruise on the side of his right ribs. He encircled his arms around me and pulled me close to his very injured and tainted body.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" I kept repeating as I sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. "This is my fault! Why did I think dating a friend's best friend was a good idea!"

"Shhhh Tor it's ok-"

"No! It's not ok! I did this to you Beck! I did this! I caused it!" My voice cracked at the end. He just held me close and whispered soothing words while I calmed myself down. When I finally felt calm I decided to sit next to him. He kept his arm around my waist though and I leaned my head on his shoulder where he felt no pain at all. "I feel so embarrassed for crying when I should be the one taking care of you." I said as I rose from my seat and went to the freezer to get Beck an Ice Pack and Band-Aids and disinfectant. I started to treat his wounds as he held the ice pack to his black eye. He would wince a lot and I would apologize. When I was done tending to his wounds I sat next to him my head on his shoulder as I said. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." He wrapped his arm around my waist when my mom came downstairs and she saw Beck still holding the ice.

"Beck I think your soup is done." Which meant to me "Beck your suffering is over. Eli and I are done."

* * *

**This chapter was written by BorixJannyxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Don't You Dare Touch Him!"

Beck's POV

Here I am still sitting on Tori's couch with her holding on to me as if something or someone was about to hurt me again. I know she still felt guilty as if she had beaten me herself. We sat in silence for a while just watching her TV. I looked to my left and I saw her as beautiful as ever looking at cut on my stomach again. It wasn't like I was stabbed or anything, but by the looks of it, it could pass for one. I could tell she hated seeing me like this. I've been comforting her for quite a while now, telling her that it wasn't her fault. She still refused to believe me. She looked as if she was going to cry again by just looking at the hideous cut.

"How could they do this to you?" She whispered.

She started to lift my shirt up more but I stopped her. Every time she sees the bruise by my rib cage she bursts into tears. I grabbed her hand.

"Don't." I whispered. "It's just going to make you cry again. You're not ready for it. You don't have to be. I don't like seeing you cry Tor."

"I know."

I took her hand that was holding my shirt and kissed it trying to comfort her. She looked at me and I saw her saddened expression. She wanted to cry again but she gave me a small smile. I returned her smile with my own. Then she sighed, releasing my shirt and putting her head on my chest. I put my arm around her.

We stayed like this for a while but I started to feel sleepy. Thank god it's the weekend so I don't have to worry about school tomorrow. I nudged Tori quickly regretting that because my arms still hurt.

"You ok?" She asked sounding worried.

I chuckled a little. "I'm fine. It's getting kind of late so I was thinking that I would-"

"You are not going anywhere."

"Tor I gotta go home."

"Just, just stay here for the night. You didn't drive here and it's already dark out. I don't want you to get hurt again. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they hurt you again."

"I won't Tor. I'll text you when I get back."

"If they attacked you during daylight, who knows what they'll do when it's night time?"

I looked around as if the objects in the house would give me the answer to her rhetorical question. She took my hands in hers, "Please." She pleaded desperate and extremely worried. "Stay."She asked and I finally noticed her facial expression. She was truly worried and she really wanted me to spend the night. I looked at her and sighed. The look she was giving me was too much for me to deny.

"Alright. I'll spend the night."

Her expression softened while she went back to the position she was in earlier this evening. She kneeled in front of me again and she put her right hand to my left cheek. I leaned into it and squeezed it with my left hand. I gave her a small smile and she did the same. I looked at her actually happy. I mouthed the words "Thank You."

"Why are you thanking me? I mean I caused this so this is the least I could-"

"Stop saying that. It's not your fault, Tor. When are you going to believe me?" I joked.

She let out a very quick quiet laugh. "How do you manage to get me out of the dumps?"

"I guess it's just is in my nature." I moved a piece of her hair out of her face and I saw she let a few tears fall from her eyes. "Hey come on don't cry." I said as I wiped away some of the tears with my thumb. She then looked down.

"I can't stand seeing you like this Beck. The images of how you got like this is just so scary and graphic and every time I look at your face the images come back."

I put my index finger and my thumb on her chin. "Tor, look at me." She kept her head in the same position. "Tor, please, look at me." She finally raised her head. "I could be a lot worse you know. I only have bruises, a black eye, and some cuts. No bones are broken, no broken ribs or anything. I'm not in that bad of shape." She then placed a kiss on one of my swollen cheeks causing me to inhale sharply.

"Did that hurt?" She asked frantically.

"No Tor. I'm fine."

She just simply nodded her head and she went to get some pillows and blankets. She brought like four blankets.

"Tor, I don't need that many blankets." I said chuckling.

"I know I'm sleeping here too."

"You don't have to do that Tor."

"I know I don't have to do it. I want to sleep down here." She said smirking.

"Why?"

"Just in case of those guys come back for you."

"You worry too much Tor." I said while walking over to her while she was putting a blanket down on one of the couches.

"Well if they feel like you didn't get the message they'll go to your RV and start looking for you. Eli has been over here before. The one thing I didn't tell him was that my dad's a cop." She said with her back still to me.

"Ah, very clever Ms. Vega."

She jumped at how close I was to her and was about to playfully shove me or smack my arm, but decided against it and just glared at me. I laughed because she tried to make a stern face but failed. She then walked over to the sink and I followed her with my soup bowl to put in the sink. When I was right behind Tori she must have heard me or something and turned on the sprayer and pointed at my face. I grabbed it from her hands and pointed it at her.

"Ahhhahahahaha! Beck stop! Stop! Alright alright! Ahhh! Hahahahaha!" She screamed

"Alright I've had my fun." I said and put the sprayer back. Tori was completely soaked and she looked very upset with me.

"Awww Man! I'm soaked!" She exclaimed.

"Have you seen my hair! It's the only thing the guys left alone." Our laughter stopped after that comment. Why would I say that? I see how Tori is taking all of this and I try and make a joke about it?

"Umm I'm going to go get changed. I'll get some of my dad's clothes for you to sleep in." She said very sheepishly.

"Ok" was all I said.

Tori went up the stairs and I smacked myself in the head. I have to be the biggest idiot ever! She feels extremely guilty about it and I go and say that. I sat back down on the couch and observed the TV. Tori came down five minutes later with some sweat pants and a grey tee shirt in her hand.

"Here you go. The bathroom's right through there." Tori said pointing to a hall.

"Thanks Tor. This is really nice of you."

"It's no problem really."

I walked to the bathroom and get changed. I looked in the mirror and the swelling in my cheeks went down immensely. My black eye is now completely black. Thanks Eli. This day was too much for me. MY friends betraying me and beating the crap out of me is a lot to handle. I looked at the cut going down my stomach and it was becoming a scab. At least everything is healing. I walked out to find Tori inside of a cocoon of blankets already.

I took my spot on the other couch. I fell asleep quickly and I said goodnight to Tori right before I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning it was eight o' clock now on Sunday morning. (A/N Favorite Maroon 5 song. Just a fun fact about me.) I found a piece of paper and wrote Tori a not telling her I went home and I quickly went into the bathroom to change back into my clothes. I left the clothes folded nicely on my spot on the couch. I quickly kissed her forehead and walked out closing the door very lightly, trying not to wake anyone up.

Tori's POV

I woke up to find Beck's couch empty. I got nervous and started to frantically look for him. Who knows if those guys found out he was here. It would probably be ten times worse than what happened yesterday. I then found a piece of paper that said "For Tori"

_Dear Tori,_

_Hey this is Beck. I left at 8:15 this morning. I'm going home I'll text you when I make it back. Thanks for being an awesome friend and letting me crash at your house. I'll talk to you tomorrow._

-_Beck_

It's nine in the morning now. I looked at my phone and I saw no new messages. Maybe he's so tired from the walk that he just fell asleep when he got home. I sent him a text.

To: Beck Oliver

From: Tori Vega

_Hey did you make it home ok?_

I gave him ten minutes and still no response. While I was waiting I got dressed and decided to stop by and make sure he's ok. I checked my phone one last time until I walked out of my house. I turned the first corner and I saw some dried blood running down the side walk from yesterday. It was faded so that's how I knew it was from yesterday. When I turned the second corner I saw Beck pinned up against the side of a building surrounded by no other than Eli and his friends.

Right when I was about to scream at them Beck moved his eyes telling me to hide. I don't know why but I listened to him. I hide behind a tree and listened to everything they were saying to him.

"So after we beat you up because you are trying to steal my girl you still go there? You got some nerve Beck. On top of it all you spent the night. Tsk Tsk Beck. If you thought what we did yesterday was bad wait until after this. Maybe you'll learn to stay away from Tori." Eli was in Beck's face spitting all those words at him he raised his fist about to connect it with Beck's face and I lost control. I came out from behind the tree and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Elijah Brian Wood!" He turned around and saw me standing there with my hands on my hips. "Don't you dare touch him!" All of his friends looked nervous all of the sudden at the sight of me.

"Tori, you see we were ummm-"

"About to beat the crap out of him again? Yeah I noticed."

"Tor, come on you don't really care for him do you?"

"He is my friend Eli and he was your best friend! He was all of your friends!" I screamed at them

"Tor come on babe-"

"Don't babe me! If you think you can beat up my guy friends because you feel threatened, then were over. Now step away from Beck before I make you sorry."

Eli backed away and everyone glared at me. Beck came over to my side looking extremely surprised by my actions. We turned around and started to walk away when Eli said something he was going to regret.

"Fine I don't need a slut like you!"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around, anger boiling inside of me.

"What did you just call me?" I asked glaring at him.

"You heard me loud and clear bitch."

Ok that does it. I walked straight up to him and punched him in the gut then kneed him in the face. All of his friends stood there shocked. I whispered in Eli's ear.

"That's just a preview of what you'll get if you come near or my friends ever again." I growled in his ear. I walked to Beck and told him to come along. I may be a lot of things but if you call me those two words, you practically just made your death wish.

* * *

**This chapter was written by BorixJannyxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"For His Protection and Well Being"

"Did any of them hurt you?" I asked Beck as we started to walk back to my house. If any of them did I would turn back around then attack them as well.

"No, none of them did except Eli pinning me to the building."

"Well I already got my revenge on him. Who does he think he is calling me that?"

"I don't know, but the way you got him back was priceless. I bet you he wasn't expecting Tori Vega to turn around and give him a taste of his own medicine. All of the other guys were completely shocked. I even think their jaws dropped."

"Well what he didn't know was that he was poking a sleeping bear ready to pounce."

"Do bears pounce?" Beck asked while smiling at me.

"I don't know actually." I then started to walk in front of Beck but stopped the second he grabbed my wrist.

"That was really brave of you back there."

"Well it was self-defense."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about when you told him to get away from me. Thank you. No one has ever done that for me."

"You're welcome, Beck. So you're sitting with us at lunch tomorrow right?" I asked eager to get off the topic.

"Ummm if you want me to."

"Of course I want you to sit with us. Why wouldn't I? Oh did you hear about the new play at school? It's called "You Drive Me Crazy". You're auditioning right?"

"Yeah. I always audition for plays."

"Great! This could be really fun. Auditions are this Thursday. I only know about this because André wrote the music for it."

"Ah that's cool I'm very fascinated with this play."

"Me too. It sounds like it's a love story though. I mean I don't know how I can act in love with someone."

"It's not that hard. I've had to do it many times before. You just have to imagine that the person you are looking at is the person you have special feelings for and it comes almost naturally."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I've been acting for a very long time. I pretty much taught myself this."

"Wow. You could be an acting teacher if this acting thing doesn't work out. You could give Sikowitz a good run for his money."

"Yeah but I like acting better."

"I figured."

We walked back to my house making idle chit chat. He said he was going to go home and change out of his blood stained clothes from yesterday. I practically begged him to let me drive him to his house for him to change. I didn't feel comfortable with him walking home. He left and not even an hour later I find him almost getting attacked again. He was very reluctant but I am very stubborn.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." I said as I started my car.

"Well it was the only way that I was going to let you drive me home."

"But we aren't even going to your house first."

"Yes we are. I'm going to change and then we can go."

"I can't believe your making me do this. Don't you want to go home and rest because of your pain?"

"Oh relax it'll be fun. I'm fine, really. I'm not as sore anymore. Come on please."

"Alright, alright. You owe me mister."

"I know I do."

I pulled out of the driveway and drove to Beck's RV. We were joking around during the whole ride there.

"Do you want to come inside while I get dressed really quick?"

"Sure."

We stepped out of my car and we up to his RV. He started digging around in his pocket for his keys. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Oh man! I think I left my keys inside of the RV!"

"What! How are we going to get in and what are you going to do for school tomorrow and-"

"Tor, relax! I'm just kidding. They're right here." He said holding up his keys and jingling them in my face before he turned around and started to unlock the door.

"Man Beck you really had me nervous for a moment there."

"Well that's my acting skills for you."

"You are bound to get the lead for the play on Thursday."

"Hey you can get the lead too, you know."

"Oh please." He unlocked his door and opened it. "maybe the understudy for the lead."

"No I mean the actual lead. You can do it Tor, I believe in you. On your first day at this school you already mastered improv. That's pretty hard to do."

I blushed at the memory because Beck and I had kissed. Beck grabbed his clothes and walked into his bathroom to change. It's been a while since I've been here. It was pretty much the same. I looked around his room while I sat on his bed. Then my eyes landed on a side table that was full of picture frames. There were eight in total. I looked at the first four.

One of them was a picture of Beck and Eli together acting cool with leather jackets and sunglasses on. The next you was picture of Beck next to all of his friends in the Asphalt Café. The next one broke my heart because it was a picture of Beck and Eli laughing. The last one was all of Beck and his friends smiling and dripping wet at a water park.

That friendship was now over. All of those pictures are tainted lies now. None of them cared enough about Beck to stop Eli from doing this to him. They all just attacked him and didn't care. Then I looked at the other four and I was completely shocked.

All four of them are pictures of Beck and I. One of us just, taking a normal picture for my phone. Another one of us in Sikowitz's class with me behind him and he's looking at me. The third one was of Beck and I outside in the rain sticking our tongues out with ponchos on. The last one has to be my favorite. It was a picture of Beck kissing my forehead with his arm around my torso. I smiled at all of them. These were the great memories he still had, hopefully many more to come. I picked up the picture of Beck kissing my forehead and smiled.

I must've been in deep thought because before I knew it Beck was right behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his chin on my shoulder.

"You like that picture?"He asked.

"I love this picture." I responded.

Looking at those pictures made me realize how much he meant to me. The way that anger boiled inside of me by just looking at the past and how everything seemed right made me realize that I cared for him much more than I thought I did. Also the fact that I felt warm when I saw the pictures of me and him, made me realize that I care about him so much.

"I hope you don't mind if I change my shirt out here. The one in brought in with me was to small."

"No not at all. Go right ahead."

He turned away from me and showed me his back. It has no scratches or anything. Just by the look of his back made me realize how strong he is. He quickly put on his shirt and walked over to me.

"Come on let's go."

"Alright. Let me just get my keys."

"Looking for these?" Beck asked while turning my keys on his index finger. "I'm driving" he simply stated before walking out of his RV and locking the door behind me. He hopped into the driver's seat of my car and took off towards our destination. He isn't telling me where we're going.

"Come on Beck, just tell me where we're going."

"Nope.

"Beeeeeeeck!" I whined

"Toriiiiiiiiiii" He mocked me.

"Please?" I asked giving him the look I gave him last night when I begged him to stay the night.

"Aw man! Come on, Tor. You know I can't say no when you give me that look."

"Please?"

"Look ahead."

I turned and I saw the park with the sprinklers on. We both stepped out of my car and ran towards the park. Beck took my hand in his and we started to walk on one of the paths. Suddenly I took off running into the sprinklers laughing. I heard Beck laughing as he followed me. We ran through the sprinklers laughing and chasing each other. Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and picks me up and spins me around. While he's doing this my eyes are closed and I'm having a mixture of laughing and screaming. He spins me around five times before he puts me down and I turn around to face him. We're still laughing and then we just suddenly stop at the same time and we're looking into each other's eyes. I want to kiss him so bad, but I know what Eli will do if he sees me and Beck together tomorrow. He'll without a doubt go after him. I had to break our moment.

"Come on. Race you to the swings!" I yell as I take off running with him trailing closely behind him. My feelings for Beck have to be put aside for his safety and well being. I hurt him once, I can't do it again. At that moment I swore to myself that I will never hurt Beck ever again.

* * *

**This chapter was written by BorixJannyxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Somewhere We Both Want To Be"

Tori and I have been getting closer and closer. I've been sitting with her at lunch the past couple of days. She has a pretty cool group of friends. Cat is going to take a little while to get used to. The first day I sat with them Cat had told me a very weird story about her brother. I asked her a question and she shouted "What's that supposed to mean?!" I jumped and put my hands up as a sign of surrender and told her what I meant and she immediately forgave me. André is a really cool guy. He's an amazing musician, which I already knew, and he always treats Tori as his little sister. Robbie is a bit of a dork with Rex. Robbie is actually a really nice guy once you get to know him. Jade is actually a little scary. She's obsessed with scissors and quite frankly a gank. She is really mean to Tori but then there are times when she and Tori get along. I honestly have no idea what their relationship is. Tori doesn't honestly take any of the mean things Jade says to heart. Tori kind of just brushed it off.

Tori and I finished our project with André Tuesday night. Tori and I have to perform it tomorrow night. I am playing the guitar while Tori sings. André is going to play the piano and sing back-up. It turns out we didn't need Robbie's help but we wanted to make sure that our performance was perfect so he was stuck with playing bass guitar. Cat did an amazing job with the costume. Tori and I have a rough night ahead of us because we have play auditions and we want to rehearse the song one more time tonight. Right after play auditions I'm taking Tori home and we are going to rehearse quickly.

My black eye is almost gone. There's just a little black circle around my eye now. The cuts are fine and my face is back to normal. Most of my cuts healed up ok and the bruise by my rib cage is now just a black and blue, not a yellow green bruise. Eli hasn't come anywhere near me this week. My other friends did though. They came to apologize. They said they completely understood if I didn't forgive them, but they just thought I should know. I told them not to worry about it.

Tori hasn't left my side whenever she saw me. She was afraid that Eli would come out of nowhere and attack me. That hasn't happened so she's starting to ease up now. I saw Tori putting her books in her locker and I decided to walk up to her.

I put my hands over her eyes and spoke in a very deep masculine voice, "Why hello there."

"Uhhhh who are you?" Tori asked very nervously.

"Take a guess. We've met before."

Tori then elbowed me in the gut causing me to grunt and hold my stomach. She turned around about to strike again until she realized it was me.

"Beck?! Oh my god I'm so sorry. I was scared and I attacked before thinking. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine it was nothing."

Note to self: don't scare Tori Vega she can pack a punch.

We ended up walking to lunch together laughing about who knows what Cat will say about her brother today. I wasn't paying too much attention though because I was thinking about Tori. I really like her. She's very protective of her friends and she's insanely sweet and funny. Another rare quality that Tori has that I love is that she doesn't throw herself at me. Tori is just down to earth. When we were at the park on Sunday I really wanted to just pull her close and kiss her endlessly. She makes me that happy. We were the first ones at lunch for some reason. Usually Cat or Jade is here first. Well Tori and I just walk over to the table and take spots next to each other. Tori was talking about how she was nervous about the audition tonight and having to perform tomorrow.

"Well at least you'll be performing with friends."

"Yeah my best friends to be exact."

"Yeah and me."

"Beck, you're included in the best friends now."

"Wow I'm so honored." I said while taking a slight bow.

Tori playfully punched my arm and laughed at me. "You're so weird."

"Yeah well what about you cheekbones?" I asked her while pinching one of them.

"Now, now I didn't say I was normal." She replied causing us to laugh again.

"What's so funny?" André asked while taking a seat next to me.

"Tori was just calling herself weird."

"Oh yeah big time."

"Hey I'm right here Dré!" Tori said with fake hurt in her voice.

André chuckled and just shrugged his shoulders. Tori laughed it off while Cat and Robbie came over with Jade glaring at Tori. We all made our own separate conversations but I kept talking to Tori once my conversation ended. I honestly don't even remember eating my food. I remember talking, and laughing. That's all I ever do around these guys. This is how I used to be with the other guys. The only difference was that I could rely on these guys. They were here for me when I felt down, especially Tori. Tori was there for everyone who was down. Lunch flew by insanely fast and before I knew it Tori and I were already walking to History class. The whole rest of the day flew by really quick. Before I knew it I was standing backstage waiting to audition as I listened to Tori read her lines perfectly. She really was a great actress. She got compliments from our dramatic arts teacher who was apparently the director and walked back stage giving me a thumbs up for encouragement. I took a deep breath._Showtime._ I thought as I walked out onto the stage.

_One week Later_

"So you ready to start rehearsal?" Tori asked while picking up her script.

Tori and I both got the leads in the play and we are currently running lines in her house. Tori and I have been getting a lot closer lately. She's all I ever think about these days. Her eyes, her smile, just everything about her makes me happy. I picked up my script.

"Sure what part are we up to?"

"Um we're up to the song."

"Alright let's do it. Do you have the music to play it?"

"Yeah André gave it to me."

"Alright turn it on."

(**Bold** = Tori. _Italics = _Beck)

(You Drive Me) Crazy By, Britney Spears/ Crazy By, Aerosmith (Btw it's a Mashup I heard on Glee)

**Oh**

_Oh yeah._

**Baby I'm so into you, you got that something what can I do?**

**Baby you spin me around the earth is moving but I can't feel the ground **(I spin Tori while she sings "Spin me around")

_Oh that kind of loving turns a man to a slave_

_Oh that kind of loving sends a man right to his grave._

**_You drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby _**(I was backing Tori up against a wall)

**_Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby _**(When she sang "for you baby" She ran under my arm and hid behind a pillar)

_Tell me you're so into me that I'm the only one you will see yeah (I sang while taking slow strides towards her)_

**Tell me I'm not in the blue **_(Oh)_**That I'm not wasting my feelings on you**

_Every time I look at you_

**_My heart is jumpin' what can I do?_**

**_You drive me crazy _****(I just can't sleep)**

**_Crazy _****(I'm in too deep)**

**_You know I'm crazy _****(But it feels alright)**

**_Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night_**

**_You drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_**

**_Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_**

I didn't realize it but Tori and I were extremely close and she was leaning up against a wall. We stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before I grabbed her by the waist and crushed my lips against hers.

Tori's POV

The second I feel Beck kissing me I kiss right back. He kissed me with such hunger that it seemed like he's been dying to kiss me again since my first day. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he pushed me back against the wall. My head is so fuzzy that I can't think straight. Beck just completely caught me by surprise by the kiss. It was a very passionate kiss. Our kisses were the only thing that made noise in the house. No one else was home, thank god. He started to deepen the kiss and my mind froze. I shouldn't be doing this. I can't hurt him again but another part of me wants to stay like this forever. I'm so torn. Right now I'm just going to enjoy this moment and worry about it later. We were moving so fast that it hurt too much to think about anything other than this moment. It was a moment of true bliss. I started to run my fingers through his hair. He grunted before sweeping my feet off the ground and had me wrap my legs around his torso. I moaned at his sudden actions out of shock. He then started to walk, never breaking our kiss. He took a seat on the couch and had my legs now beside both of his. He had his warm hands on the sides of my torso pulling me as close to him as possible. I loved this moment I was having with Beck. Reality came back to me and I had to stop. We reluctantly pulled apart at the same time, our lips stuck together for an extra moment. We kept our foreheads against each other though. Our uneasy breaths were intermingling and I shivered when he chuckled.

I was about to apologize when I heard someone trying to unlock the door. I practically jumped off of Beck and sat beside him. This has been my favorite Friday night ever. We waited another second before we saw my mom enter the door. She had her hands full with grocery bags. I helped her bring in all of them and put them away while Beck gathered his things and left. I smiled at the memory of how he felt against me, but it quickly turned into a frown because I couldn't let it happen again. This was a moment of pure weakness. I had to keep Beck safe, even if that meant putting my own feelings aside.

Beck's POV

I can't stop thinking about Tori. The kiss we shared was intense. The second our lips touched, I didn't want to stop it. Tori was an amazing person and I couldn't hold back anymore. At least I know she likes me back. I was walking home and I was jerked and pinned to a fence by only one person this time. _Oh come on! Can't you let me enjoy being with Tori for one night?!_

"Well well well, Beck. Still haven't gotten the message. You know I never thought that you were this stupid. I guess I have a pretty bad judgment about you. The fact is you proved them true."

I squirmed in Eli's grasp. "I didn't take Tori away from you. You did it yourself. You really thought that beating the crap out of me is going to make Tori get back with you?" I responded with anger boiling over inside of me.

Elis punched me in the stomach causing me to hunch over and gasp for air. "You're pretty brave today, Beck. What's gotten into you? Maybe a little taste of the love bug from Tori?"

I felt my eyes widen. How did he know? There's no way he could possibly know that Tori and I kissed. How would he know? It's not like Tori would call him and say "Hey I just made out with Beck. You know, your ex-best friend that you blame for our break up?" Luckily my acting skills came into effect. "You're crazy."

"Am I? Well if it didn't happen yet, it's bound to happen soon Beck. I knew Tori love never fully belonged to me. A part of it was set aside for you. That got me mad Beck. It's not Tori's fault that you charmed her. But guess what Beck, those days are over. Well if you still don't understand me than maybe I need to give you a taste of what your life will become." Eli reached inside his jacket and pulled out… a rock? What's a rock going to do? Then I finally get a closer look at it. The rock wasn't round at all. The rock was a long sharp stake like shape. My eyes widened as I tried to get out of his grasp but before I could do more than squirm, Eli placed the blade just under my collar bone and turned the blade sideways and pulled the blade down. This was the worst pain I felt in my whole life. Every time I tried to move he would just push the blade deeper into my skin. He finally stopped the slow torture by my stomach then went back to under my collar bone and repeated it two more times. He didn't put the blade deep enough in my skin to put me in critical condition. I screamed but it was muffled by Eli's hand. No one could hear me. No one was there to help me. Eli just stared at me smiling mischievously at me. How could this psycho have been my best friend? He noticed my eyes droop and he stepped away from me and let me collapse on the ground. I put myself in fetal position while Eli just walked away leaving me there. When I noticed he was gone I stood up and walked back to the place I had just came from.

Tori's house.

It took me a while to get there because of the horrible pain I just experienced. I was walking through her driveway when I noticed a ladder hanging outside of one of the windows. I walked over to it and looked up. I saw Tori dancing by two doors, singing, that give her a look of the city. Her hands were above her head, eyes shut, her hips swaying back and forth along with her hair. She was the most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on. I waited until she stepped away from the doors until I started to climb. It took me many tries to get up to her little balcony before I very slowly climbed over it. I sat by the door while she was looking at her computer. I used my head to knock on the door. Tori jumped at the sudden noise and looked at her doors and got a confused look on her face when she saw me. Tori opened the door as I was trying to stand up.

"Beck?" She asked sounding confused. I was now standing on my feet. Not even a second later I nearly collapsed before Tori caught me. "Oh my god. What happened?" She asked me while leading me into her room. She then saw my shirt and the blood and how the shirt was clearly cut. She had a chair in the closet corner to her balcony door and had me sit there with my head on the left arm rest and my legs dangling over the right. I was about to start explaining but there was a sudden voice coming from down the hall. I shot right up out of my position and hid in her closet. Tori ran to her door and peeked her head out.

"No dad I don't want ice cream gosh dad I'm sixteen years old!... I'm sorry Dad I'm just not feeling well. I appreciate your consideration. I love you." Tori closed the door and I stepped out of the closet and went back to my position on her chair. She ran over to me. "I just saw you an hour ago. What the hell happened in between the last time I saw you and now?" She said as she quickly sat in the small space that was left for her to sit there. I tried to regain my breath because walking seemed to only tire me. When I finally had enough breath I looked at her and breathed out only one word.

"Eli."

Her eyes widened and she shot up and ran into her bathroom. She came out with an already damp sponge. "Take off your shirt." I shot my eyes up to meet hers. "Just to see how bad the wounds are Beck!" She said while gently hitting his arm and blushing like crazy. I smiled at her insecurities and I reached for the hem of my shirt. I quickly lifted my shirt over my head. I looked at Tori and she looked away blushing. She took the sponge and started to dab my cuts with it. I inhaled sharply at first because the cuts were still fresh. I jumped a little with every touch she made. She didn't look at me when she spoke, "Sorry." I just nodded my head. I just noticed how breath taking she looked. She had all of her hair draped over her left shoulder, her eyes were glistening as she treated my wounds. She looked liked some kind of goddess. She was truly beautiful. I looked at her with desire. I need to kiss her again. It took all of my strength to not kiss the right side of her neck that had no hair covering it. She must have felt my gaze in her because she looked up and stared into my eyes. Instead of kissing her neck I just leaned in to kiss her lips. I leaned in very slowly as she stayed in her position. My eyes were only a slit open and my lips were millimeters away from hers.

"Easy there lover boy." She whispered just far enough away for our lips not to touch when she said that. I leaned away a little and chuckled. "What did you call me?" I said and leaned back in. Again our lips were millimeters away when she moved her head away. "No." She whispered almost dreading the word. She's nervous about what Eli will do. I honestly don't care what Eli will do to me, as long as I'm with her I don't care.

"Yes." I said following her head and almost right before we were about to kiss she moved away again.

"I can't" She breathed out again.

"Yes you can." I was trying to reassure her that we would be ok.

"No I can't." She pulled away farther from me and moved hair away from my forehead. "I can't let him hurt you again." She said looking away from me.

I put my hands on both sides of her face. "Hey look at me. Look at me." She turned her head towards me and she grabbed onto my wrists as she looked at me about to cry. I looked her dead in the eyes as I spoke, "Trust me. I don't care what Eli does to me. He can never keep me away from you. My heart always belongs to you, Tor. No one can tear us apart. Ok? If I don't care that Eli is hurting me, than you shouldn't care at all."

"You sure? I don't want you to risk your life to be with me."

"I absolutely sure." Before she could reject I leaned in and crushed our lips together she kissed back and when we finally broke apart we were smiling at each other. I kept our foreheads together and I rubbed our noses together.

"Let's get out of here." I said while rubbing our noses together. "Let's get out of here." I said in a playful voice while I continued to rub our noses.

"Where would we go?" She asked keeping her nose touching mine.

"Somewhere we both want to be." I said as she smiled.

"I want to go anywhere as long as your there." She said while wrapping her arms around his neck. She then glanced down at my stomach. "By the way your abs are amazing." She said chuckling.

I chuckled and kissed her quickly no longer feeling pain. Tori Vega was now mine.

* * *

**This chapter was written by BorixJannyxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Cry, 'Cause I'm Here To Wipe Your Eyes"

Beck's POV

Tori and I went back to my RV for a little so I can get cleaned up and changed and grab a change of clothes. Again, she was afraid that I was going to get hurt if I went back to my RV for the night. So I'm crashing at her place. She seems a bit off. She was somehow able to help me out from her balcony. She's stronger than you think. Tori was sitting on my bed while I grabbed my clothes and other things. She was still incredibly hurt by what Eli has done to me. She still blames herself for the first attack. I can tell she's a bit uncomfortable. She feels out of place here. I grab some clothes and walk to the bathroom and change my jeans and as I'm about to take off my shirt I remember what she said in her room and I decide to tease her a bit. I walk out of the bathroom and she looks at me strangely.

"What are you doing? You still haven't changed your shirt."

"Relax Tor."

I reached for my shirt and pulled it over my head. I looked at Tori and she was completely flushed and surprised that I took my shirt off in front of her. She started to bite her lip and blush like she did earlier this evening. She looked away and tucked a piece of her beautiful chestnut brown hair behind her ear. I spread my arms wide as a smirk crept onto my face.

"Like what you see?" I asked while stepping closer to her.

She turned to face me still biting her lip. "You are making it so hard right now."

I chuckled and stood right in front of her. "Making what so hard?" I whispered in her ear in a low voice.

She shivered and turned her head away, "Beck," she said before turning away from me, "I can't look at you without seeing those cuts Beck."

I then realized what I was doing to her. I wasn't teasing her, I was hurting her. I put my arms around her and pulled her close to me as I kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to hurt."

"I know. Gosh I'm being to over sensitive."

"No you're not Tor. You are just being your normal caring self."

She stayed silent and leaned into me a little. My chest tingled, but not because of my heart. The cuts were causing it and keeping Tori away from me. I moved my arms to her waist and I think she noticed my pain and leaned away from me. I released her and put my shirt on. She seemed really out of it.

"Ready to go?," She asked very unlike herself.

I put my hand on her shoulder and turned her to face me, "Are you ok?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Tor…"

"I just don't like how our relationship is right now. I mean not really the relationship but the risks of us being together. I mean we just witnessed what Eli will do even when we aren't dating. If he does something worse how can I live with myself, Beck? I just don't want you to get hurt again."

I sighed and pulled her in for a hug. I knew she wasn't completely convinced in her bedroom. She started to shake a little. "Shhhh. Sh sh shhhhhhhhh. I'm here relax. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you."

"I just feel like being with me isn't worth you risking everything. I'm just a girl, Beck. You could have any girl you wanted. One that puts you in less danger, and one that-"

"Stop." I cut her off. What doesn't she get? Does she really think that low of herself? She's beautiful. Not just externally, but internally as well. "Tor those girls have a lot of things, but none of the things you have." I brought her over to my bed and set her so she was sitting on my lap. "I want you Tor. I don't care how many girls I can have. As long as you're an option, I'll choose you ok? It's not like we planned on getting together after Eli went insane."

"Don't say his name."

"Tor, this isn't _Harry Potter. _It's not like when you say his name his followers automatically find you."

She chuckled and smiled, "Still when you mention his name all I think of is your bruised face and cut chest, all the things that haunt me at night."

Now I knew she was taking this hard, but I had no idea she was taking it this hard. I put one hand on her right thigh and the other on her back and rub my hands in small circles to relax her. Her head was in the crook of my neck and her long hair was flowing. I moved my hand under her hair and placed it on her neck. I moved my head away and kissed her from her cheek to her lips. She kissed me back and held onto me a little tighter. I pulled away and looked at her face. She still looked upset. I mived her legs and stood up.

I put my hand out to her, "Come on."

She put her hand in mine and squeezed it. We walked out of my RV and into my car. She didn't hold my hand while we were in the car. I kept trying to steal glances at her, but she was looking out the window the whole time. When we got to her house I parked by her neighbor's house because Tori doesn't want her family to know I'm staying here. I take my keys out of the ignition and we walked over to her ladder. I stepped aside and did the same thing I did when we first started talking. I gestured and said "Ladies first."

She laughed at the memory and started climbing up the ladder. Once she was on her balcony she gestured for me to come too. I grabbed the ladder and started to climb. Once I got up there I looked at her and put my arm around her as we looked at the moon. I looked at her face and I saw the moon lighting her face. I smiled at her because she looks even more beautiful under the moonlight.

"Come on. Let's go inside."

We turned around and walked into her room. She went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. She came out in a pink tank top and white shorts stop at her mid-thigh.

"I'll take the floor." I said as I went to grab some blankets. Something stopped me though. Tori grabbed my wrist.

"No way are you sleeping on the floor. You were tortured enough already. You're sleeping on the bed with me." She said it very nervously.

I smirked at her, "Already Tori? We just got together."

She rolled her eyes at me, "You're such a teenage boy."

I pulled her close and let my lips linger above hers as I spoke, "A teenage boy with an incredibly sexy girlfriend." I had my hands very low on her waist while she moved her hands to my shoulders. I kissed her with as much passion that I could muster. We stayed like that for a little longer before my grip on her waist tightened. She let out a very faint moan and pulled away.

She put her finger on my chest and bit her lower lip as she whispered into my ear in an extremely seductive voice, "Not tonight Oliver." She used her finger to push me away from her as she walked over to her bed with her hips swaying a little more than usual.

"Damn who knew you could be such a tease?" I said while walking over to her.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes as she said, "Just get in the bed."

I smirked and walked over to her side and whispered, "Whatever you say," in her ear as I kissed her goodnight. I climbed into the other side of the bed and put my arm over her waist. After a while I felt my arm that was around Tori's waist moving at a slow steady pace.

I've been trying to sleep for the last few hours now but for some reason I can't. When I finally close my eyes and get five minutes of sleep, I awaken to Tori's scream as she sits up in her bed panting, with her hand on her chest. She looks at me and practically throws herself at me.

"Thank god you're ok," she says very scared and breathy. I put my arms around her and sat up with her still clinging onto me.

"Yeah I'm fine. The question is, are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just had a nightmare."

"Tori? Is everything ok?" Tori's mom asked from outside of her door.

"Yeah Mom I'm fine. I just had a nightmare. Sorry I woke you up."

"Alright goodnight, Tori."

Once I heard her mom's door shut, I spoke to Tori still holding onto her. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked while rubbing her back leaning against the bed frame.

"I had a nightmare about Eli and those jerks hurting you again. It was absolutely terrible! They had me tied up and watching the whole thing to punish me for breaking up with Eli. The worst thing was that I couldn't do anything to stop it. No matter how loud I yelled or tried to get untied nothing worked." She was on the verge of breaking down into tears and I just pulled her close and whispered soothing words in her ear while she cried into my chest. Her sobs were muffled by my chest.

"Can you make me feel better?" She asked looking up at me like a lost three year old. It broke my heart to see her so broken by that horrible nightmare. I nodded my head and kissed her forehead. I laid us down onto her bed again and started to do something I don't do often. I sang into her ear hoping that this worked and would calm her.

_"We can turn this around please let me be first  
And as I feel your tears spilling on my shirt  
Something isn't right I don't wanna fight you_

_Hey you, come over and let me embrace you  
I know that I'm causing you pain too  
But remember if you need to cry  
I'm here to wipe your eyes_.

_Tonight before you fall asleep  
I run my thumb across your cheek  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes  
I know I made you feel this way  
You gotta breathe, we'll be okay  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_Please don't lose your faith  
Don't worry 'cause I'm here to keep you safe  
I promise if you let me see your face  
That I won't let you down  
I won't let you down_  
_I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_Tonight before you fall asleep  
I run my thumb across your cheek  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes  
I know I made you feel this way  
You gotta breathe, we'll be okay  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes"_

By the time I was done singing in her ear she was sound asleep. I kissed her cheek and pulled her closer to me. My grip tightened around her waist as she slept. I whispered into her ear, "I'm here to keep you safe." I kissed right under her ear and I stroked her long wavy hair before drifting off into my own sleep.

* * *

**This chapter was written by BorixJannyxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Can't We Catch A Break?"

Tori's POV

The weekend passed by really quickly. So now it's time to face Eli. Beck and I both agreed to try and lay low for a little while. We really don't want another attack on us for at least a week. We want to be able to enjoy being with each other for at least a little while. We decided we would tell our friends, but we wouldn't act like a couple in school. Beck wasn't too happy that we were making our relationship around Eli, but it's for the best. Beck will just have to control himself during school hours.

I don't like the idea of girls crowding around my boyfriend in every class, but I trust him. I know he really likes me because any normal guy wouldn't risk getting hurt just to be with a girl. This is definitely not the way I expected a relationship to be but I didn't expect to be cheated on and used either. I knew in my heart that if Beck and I didn't work out, it wouldn't be for either of those two reasons. We enjoyed each other too much to be apart, especially now that we can't display our affection in front of the student body.

Beck was picking me up this morning. Today was the day we were supposed to get the grade back on our project. Wow, to think that a simple project was all it took for Beck and I to get together is a little shocking. I've always read about it, but I always thought it was cliché. Now that it actually happened, I couldn't be more wrong. I could've done without the whole Eli problems though. If I never dated Eli who knows if I'd even be in this mess. Also who knows that if it wasn't for Eli if we would have gotten together so quickly.

Ugh why is everything so confusing? Why can't I just live a normal life? Why does everything seem so complicated? I guess that's just how life works. How am I supposed to stop what happens before I even know myself what could happen? I'm just glad that I have a loving boyfriend. I personally love every second I spend with him. He just makes me feel so unique and special. The thing is Beck and I have known each other for such a small amount of time that it's hard to believe how close we got within a few short weeks.

I wouldn't trade those weeks for anything though. Whenever I was with him, I was always happy. I never felt sad or worried except for when he was beat up. I care for him as much as I did when I let him spend the night on Friday. Yeah I know it was risky, but not as risky as Beck being alone in his RV. Eli has become a very dangerous person. I am not taking any chances with my new boyfriend. Beck thought I was being paranoid, but can you blame me? I mean Eli cut him, literally! How could I not be paranoid?!

Beck and I were riding to school together today and he wants to leave early so that way we can spend a little time together before we have to act as if we aren't together. This is going to be hard since he's been kissing me all weekend. Now he can't kiss me for eight hours. I wonder how he will last. Don't get me wrong I'll miss kissing him too, but not as much as he will. I have some more control than Beck. I will miss him like crazy. He has been so romantic with me this past weekend, and I can't say I didn't enjoy it. Beck was just so caring and considerate.

Before I was done putting my shoes on, Beck came knocking on the door. He talked to my mom for a little while I put the final touches on my appearance. When I finally felt satisfied with how I looked, I walked down the stairs to my awaiting boyfriend. He was wearing a simple un-buttoned yellow plaid button down shirt with a grey tank top underneath. He wore his faded blue jeans accompanied by his usual black combat boots. I loved Beck's look. To me it was simple, yet attractive.

"Hey babe," Beck said before he walked over to me, put his arm around my waist and kissed the side of my head.

I blushed and gave a little giggle, "Hey to you too," I said while slightly swaying.

"You are so adorable," Beck mumbled before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

We walked out of my house hand in hand and I gave my mom a quick goodbye. Beck still had his arm around my waist as he led me to his car and opened the door for me. I climbed in and watched as Beck walked around to his side. His hair seemed like it was even fluffier today. Was he doing this on purpose to make me change my mind about laying low? If so it was not going to work. He was going to cave first I know it. I have a little more will power than he does.

Do I sound overconfident?

Anyways Beck was holding onto my hand while he was driving. He was using his thump to rub circles on my knuckles. I knew he was doing it to be loving, but right now he has to get used to not flirting with me or kissing me and doing loving gestures.

"Beck, you have to stop this. You need to get used to not being able to do this for a few weeks," I said dreading every word that came out of my mouth.

Beck sighed and very slowly removed his hand from mine, "I hate not being able to show how I feel to you," Beck nearly growled, "and it's all Eli's fault. He had to go all crazy obsessive boyfriend and-"

"Beck," I said snapping him out of his rant, "calm down Sweety. It's only during school hours. When school is out it's you and me alone."

Beck seemed to perk up at that, "Great. Now I can't wait for school to end." I giggled and kissed his hand. He smirked, "Isn't that my job?"

"I didn't know that kissing your partners hand was gender specific," I said with a joking tone in my voice.

Beck let out a depressing sigh as he turned into the parking lot, "I really don't like this Tor. Guys will still be trying to get with you and I will become jealous."

I chuckled, "Oh come on Beck have a little faith in me," I said while playfully punching his shoulder, "Those guys have nothing on you," I said while leaning over and giving him another quick peck on the lips. I grabbed my bag and stepped out of the car with Beck trailing behind me. There were few other cars in the parking lot since we were early. We walked in the front doors of Hollywood Arts and found the hallways completely empty. It seemed like a new place since the hallways are always filled with people dancing and singing.

Beck and I didn't get as much time to ourselves as we wanted. Shortly after we arrived, people started flowing into the hallways. I was disappointed since we didn't spend much time together. Beck was able to sneak a quick peck before he walked to Sikowitz's class while I was still grabbing things from my locker.

The late bell rang but I was in no rush since Sikowitz usually doesn't care if we're late. I was still looking for my history binder when I felt a rough hand on my shoulder and spun me around to face him.

Eli.

_Ugh come on! Leave us alone please!_ I thought.

"Hey Tor," He said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want Eli," I asked rather harshly.

He chuckled darkly, "Oh come on don't be like that. I just want to talk to you."

"What makes you think I'll listen?"

"I know about you and Beck."

My eyes widened and I became nervous instead of brave. My courage was fleeting. How could he know? He must've seen the quick kiss that Beck had given me before he walked away.

"Uhhhhh wh-what about Beck and I?"

"I know you're together. You think you can flaunt him around and rub him in my face? Trust me Tori you're messing with the wrong guy if that's your plan," he said while taking slow steps closer to me and making me back up into the lockers.

"Did you ever think that I might possibly like him? Did that ever cross your mind?" I asked as my courage started to come back.

Eli grabbed my wrists and put them besides my head. My breathing quickened because of his actions. "Tori you would have no idea what kind of danger you'd be getting yourself involved in if that's true. Not only will Beck suffer, but you will be brought into this game too."

I could've sworn I heard a small squeal escape from somewhere, but I must be imagining things. I was not going to let Eli be in charge. I'm not going to stand down.

"I'm not afraid of you Eli."

"Oh really? Well I guess we'll have to change that," he said with a mischievous tone.

Oh why can't my life be normal?

Beck's POV

I was sitting in Sikowitz's class waiting for Tori with an empty seat next to me. Both Cat and Tori were missing from class, weird. Sikowitz wasn't here either. Tori said she'd be here in a few minutes. What's taking her so long?

Seconds later Cat came bursting through the door panting with a hand on her chest. She looked like she just ran ten miles. She saw me and then grabbed my collar, "Beck! …. Tori… Eli… locker… threatened… knows you're together… hurry!" Cat said in between each breath as she struggled to catch it.

It took about five seconds for Cat's words to sink in. Eli knows Tori and I are together and threatened her. I jumped up from my seat and bolted for the door with André trailing behind me. Cat came with us along with Jade. I was sprinting down the halls until I was about to turn the corner. I heard Eli and Tori's quiet cries.

"You wanna play this game Tori? You want to use Beck and throw him aside like you did to me huh?"

Tori was pinned up against the lockers with her wrists next to her with Eli in her face. I walked over and pulled him off of her. I grabbed his collar and slammed him against the lockers and Tori ran over to André, Cat and Jade.

"You touch her?" I asked with anger spewing from my voice. My voice was low and haunting and Tori even looked afraid of me right now. "You touched her?!"

"Yeah I touched her. I wanted a little fun. You know what I mean don't you Beck?"

"I don't find her as something you play around with Eli."

"Well that's a shame. She's a beauty. Isn't that right sweet cheeks?"

"Don't talk to her!"I slammed him against the lockers again, "It's one thing when you put your hands on me, but if you ever put your hands on her again I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Eli challenged.

"Your own parents won't recognize you when I'm done with you."

"Oh I'm so scared of a pretty boy." Eli taunted.

"I swear I would do this right here if she weren't around."

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Eli asked.

André stepped up about to talk when another voice cut him off.

"Us," we all looked in the general direction where the voice came from. I was so shocked to see who possessed the voice. Standing by the other side of the hallway was Michael and Devin. They were defending me even though they helped Eli the first time around. I looked over at Tori and I saw a fire in her eyes. I could tell she was beyond angry with them. She was grateful that they were helping me but so infuriated from when they attacked me. They slowly made their way over to us.

"You leave Beck and Tori alone now," Devin spoke up, "otherwise things won't look too good for you in the future Eli."

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you're on pretty boy's side now?"

"Yeah we are," Michael answered for the both of them, "What we did was wrong and if making it up to him means defending him against you then we'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Oh since when did you guys become mooches?"

"I swear if you don't shut your mouth I'll-"

"Beck," Tori intervened while stepping in between me and Eli, "stop he's not worth it. Don't stoop down to his level."

I looked at her in disbelief, "Tor, he could have-"

"I know what he could've done, but he didn't. Just let him go, Beck. He's not worth it."

I sighed but I eventually shoved him away from me and backed away from him with Tori next to me. We all started to turn around when we heard his dark chuckle.

We all turned to face him, "First you take Tori away from me," he continued to chuckle, "and now you think you can take away two of my closest friends. Beck your life will become a living hell," as he was saying all of this I was pushing Tori behind me, knowing he was about to pounce, "starting now."

Eli then lunged forward, but before he could reach me, Michael and Devin had stepped in his way and pushed him away from us, "Go to hell," Devin said in a low terrifying voice.

Eli growled in return, "This isn't over yet," he turned around and walked away.

Once he was gone I looked at Devin and Michael, "Why? Why did you help me?"

"We both felt really bad and we happened to be walking in late when we heard the commotion. We couldn't just stand and watch again."

"Yeah because you guys did such a swell job last time!" Tori screeched while stepping in front of me.

"Tori, babe, relax." I put my arms around her shoulders, "I appreciate the help. Maybe we could try being friends again?"

Devin and Michael looked at each other and nodded, "Yeah, we'd like that."

* * *

**This chapter was written by BorixJannyxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Simple Is The Best"

Tori's POV

Beck and I were sitting side by side on the floor right in front of my couch as he played with my hair, running his fingers through it as I played with his fingers. He then started to tickle my neck making me release a quick, airy giggle as he continued to tickle me. I swatted his arm away, "Stop." I breathed out.

Beck chuckled and he turned to face me with an evil smirk on his face. Oh no please no tell me he isn't going to-, "Tickle attack!" Beck screamed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and tickled my sides making me erupt into laughter. He tickled me as I squirmed and he made me eventually lie down on the floor with him hovering over me with the biggest smile on his face.

I continued to squirm and scream, "I'm gonna tell your mother! You're going to be in so much trouble!" I was able to scream in between my giggles. "Stop!" I screamed out again.

"You're resisting only makes it worse!" He screams back "Say I have the best hair ever!" He screamed humorously.

I smirked and replied, "Never!" He started to tickle faster and I kept screaming at him to stop until I couldn't speak since my laughter was too hard. "S-stop!" I let out.

"Just say it and it will all be over!"

"F-fine! You have the best hair ever!"

Beck stopped tickling me and kissed me quickly, "And don't you forget it." He said before rolling to the side of me letting out the last of our giggles and catching our breath. I lay on my side to see him. His hands were over his stomach as he caught his breath. I smiled at him and at the fact that this amazing man was now mine. He really makes me happy and we just… click. It feels like the "I'm in love with my best friend" situation. His eyes flickered towards me and he smiled as he turned on his side to face me. My smile remained on my face whenever I was around him. There we were just lying on the floor smiling and staring at each other. Is this what other couples do? Wait why did I think that? Beck and I are most definitely NOT the average couple. I mean most couples don't have a psycho ex who used to be best friends with your current boyfriend beat the crap out of him just so they can stay away from their girlfriend.

Beck reached his arm out and cupped my cheek, making me close my eyes as I felt the heat of his palm rest there. "You know you're beautiful right?"

I chuckle and open my eyes, "You've only said that one million times today."

"Now let's not exaggerate." He said. "You know-"

"Ok you have to stop saying 'You know' in every sentence." I shook my head.

"I do that a lot don't I? Any way we still haven't gone on our first date."

I smirked at him, "Is that your way of asking me out on our first date?"

He chuckled airily, which I found incredibly sexy, "You're right I'm sorry." He took my hand in his free one while the other one still cupped my cheek, "My dearest Tori-" he spoke in a dramatic desperate voice.

"Tori? That's a nick name. You're not going to say my proper name?" I said with a smirk as Beck rolled his eyes, but the smile never left his gorgeous face.

"My dearest _Victoria_-"

"Much better." I cut him off.

"I know I am a simple boy that is unworthy to even be in the same room as your beauty, but will you do me the noble honor, of allowing me to take you on a date?"

I was laughing because Beck was definitely milking it. I gave him a kiss and he caressed the back of my head and I pulled away from him making him groan from the lack of contact, "Of course I'll go out with you."

He gave me a quick peck before he pulled away, "How about we go to that new restaurant across town?"

I shook my head since that new restaurant was insanely expensive and hard to get a reservation for, especially since it just opened, "Like you said before you are a simple boy, you don't have to make it special."

"But I want to make it special."

"Beck I would be happy with just a movie and a dinner date for our first date. I don't need those fancy things."

Beck smiled at me and kissed my hand, "You're so different from other girls. Most girls would gladly accept a guy wanting to take her for a meal she didn't have to pay for, but I will accept your request. Why don't we go to one of those comedy clubs you love so much?"

I looked up at him, "You make it seem like you're making a sacrifice to make me happy when you like those comedy clubs too."

"Oh but I am making a sacrifice for you. You see this is a little thing called a compromise."

"Oh shut up," I said gently punching his chest.

"So is tomorrow good?" Beck asked while he ran his hand through his hair.

"Tomorrow is perfect."

"Tori! Can you heat up my special shrimp? I have a hot fellow coming ov… Tori where are you!?" Trina screamed.

I put my finger to my lips to silence Beck. Trina continued to scream where I was until she got bored of it and went back upstairs complaining about being alone. Once she was out of ear shot Beck and I just looked at each other and started laughing.

"Special shrimp?" Beck asked in between his laughs.

"I don't even know." I responded through my laughter. "Well since Trina supposedly has a guy coming over; do you want to go to your RV for some more alone time?"

"Depends what you mean by alone time." Beck whispered huskily while running his hand down my side with a smirk on his face.

"Mmmm not exactly that Beck, but it does involve some kissing if you want." I smirked right back.

"Oh thank god," Beck whispered before kissing me again. I chuckled in between the first and second kiss and smiled into the kiss. Beck put his hand on my lower back and pulled me closer to him as he ran his hand through my hair. I grabbed a hold of the collar on his leather jacket. When Beck ran his tongue against my lower lip, the door bell rang. I went to go and get it when Beck's grip on me tightened, "Ignore it. Trina can get it." Beck almost growled.

"Come on we can go to your RV." I said breaking free of his grip. I stood up and fixed my hair before going to answer the door as Beck stood up. It was Trina's guy that she invited over. I opened the door for him and he had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. Trina wasn't kidding when she said he was attractive, but he wasn't as attractive as Beck.

"Hi you must be Trina. My name's Joe." He extended his hand to me to shake it.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm not Trina. I'm her sister Tori-"

"And I'm her boyfriend," Beck cut in while stepping in front of me and took his hand to shake, "I'm Beck."

"Uh it's nice to meet you Beck. It's nice to meet you too Tori."

"It's nice to meet you too. Let me go get Trina." I walked to the bottom of the stairs and put my hand on the railing, "Trina! Joe is here!"

"Oh be right down!"

"Now if you'll excuse us, Tori and I have a place to be. I hope to be seeing more of you in the future," Beck said before grabbing my wrist and dragging me out the door.

When I was in the car with Beck he didn't talk to me at all, in fact, he seemed angry. What was going on with him? He had this intense stare on his face and a grip so tight on the steering wheel that his knuckles were white. What had gotten into-oh my god! He's jealous of that Joe guy! When we got to his RV Beck got out of the car. I mimicked his action and walked in front of the hood of the car where Beck met me and kissed me, hard. I put my hands on his shoulder after I got over the shock. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. Yep, he's definitely jealous. Not that I don't like the jealous Beck, I actually find it quite hot, he has nothing to worry about. His hands slid down to my hips as he turned us and made me lean back on the hood of the car. I gently pushed on his shoulders, indicating him to stop. He pulled away a bit as I moved hair away from his eyes and giggled, "I like you when you're jealous."

"What? I wasn't jealous of that Joe guy! And what, you don't like me when I'm not jealous?"

"You just admitted you were jealous," I gave Beck a quick peck after seeing his realization face, "come on, let's go inside."

Beck took my hand and swung them as we walked. We always act like kids when we are around each other. Being with Beck without all the Eli drama is simple and I…I think simple is just the way I want it.

* * *

**This chapter was written by BorixJannyxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Our Time"

Beck and I were sitting on the bed in his RV with the lights dimmed, with the radio playing lowly in the background and the TV on. Beck had his left arm around my shoulders while his right hand was entwined with my left hand. My legs were bent as I was cuddled into him. We had just come back from the comedy club when we decided that we wanted to spend a little more time together. Although the show had been hilarious and I spent the whole night with Beck, I couldn't really get into the mood that was trying to be set. My mind had been somewhere else throughout the whole night. What was going on in our heads? Were we going to act like we were a normal couple? Would we ever be a normal couple?

"Are we crazy?" the words slipped out so easily and I immediately felt Beck tense up and sit up.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked, clearly confused, looking down at me. Of course he wouldn't know what I was thinking about, the boy's not a mind reader.

I sighed, "I mean with everything we've been through together," I looked up at him and he still looked as confused as before. "It's just the fact that we know the consequences and yet we just pushed it aside as if it was no big deal. Are we crazy?"

Now we were in silence just looking at Beck, thinking of what he was going to say. The suspense was killing me. Could he please say something? He has been the one to talk me into being in this risky relationship. He was the one who reassured me that we were doing the right thing the whole time. He has been the one to keep me calm about this situation. He always knew what to say in these types of conversations. Beck sat there just looking down at me as I stared up at him. Every second the silence remained was making me incredibly anxious. "I don't think we're crazy." Beck finally said.

I untangled myself from him and stood up, running a hand through my hair. "How could you think that?!" I asked shocking both myself and him.

Beck ran a hand through his hair and sat on the edge of his bed, "I think that because we both just care for each other more than we care about the risks. We can face it together."

"And what if we can't?!" I asked right after, slapping my thigh, "What if we can't face it together? How would we realize that and would we even accept it or will we just deny it an-"

"Why are you worrying about all of this?" Beck asked stopping me mid-sentence. "We just had a great time and we were relaxing and now you're bugging out over something that hasn't even happened."

"That's not the point Beck!"

"Then what is the point, Tori?"

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. I would hate myself for this, but I told him I wouldn't let anyone hurt him again. "What if _we _wouldn't make it through?"

"Tori," Beck said before standing up and taking a step towards me, "I don't think Eli would go to the lengths of killing especially since your dad's a-"

"No, Beck. What if we, as a couple, don't-"

Beck sighed and turned around with his hands up in surrender, "God damn it, Tori, how many times do I have to tell you we can get through it?!"

"How do you know that we will though?!" I asked stomping my foot, "How are you sure god damn sure that we are going to be able to pull through it?!" I whispered, "How?" Beck just looked at the floor and looked back to me, than scanned the room. He didn't have an answer, he and I both knew it. I spread my arms out and looked at him, "See even you can't answer that because you know just as well as I do that we don't know what lengths Eli will go to!" Beck stayed silent and looked down at the floor while rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe we shouldn't even try to see what we can get through?!" I shouted at him almost breaking down.

Beck looked up at me with a look of horror in his eyes. He nearly ran to me and took my hands in his, "Tori, stop. Come on you can't mean that." Beck said desperately. It killed me to say that to him, but I promised to him and myself that I wouldn't let him get hurt again. "Please Tori stop talking like this." Beck said while cupping both of my cheeks with his hands.

I grabbed his wrists and looked at him with tears in my eyes as he stared into my eyes. I closed my eyes to push the tears back and spoke, "Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the ones you lo-" oh my god, "-care about." Did I almost tell him that I love him?

"What were you going to say?" Beck asked sounding calm, and gentle. He knew what I was going to say, he just had to hear it so he could fight more. "Please," Beck said sounding so desperate, "tell me what you were going to say." Beck whispered putting his forehead against mine.

"What would saying it do?!" I asked getting out of his grasp, "What would that change?! Me saying that won't suddenly make the risks go away! It's not going to change anything! I promised you and myself that I would never allow someone to hurt you and-"

"Don't you see what you are doing to me right now?!" Beck said, "You're putting all this stress and hurt on me telling me you want to break up when I am completely in love with you and you think breaking up with me won't hurt me?!" I stared at him wide-eyed. He was absolutely right. I was hurting him in this situation.

_The day we met_

_Frozen I held my breath_

"Open your eyes Tori. I've liked with you since you kissed me in Sikowitz's class on your first day! That kiss we shared made me realize that you were special. There was something about you that I had never felt before, but I was too shy to say anything to you because I figured you most likely had a boyfriend already! Do you remember how I kissed you after the song? That was all the feelings I've held in for you for so long! And now when I finally get you, you tell me you want to break up. I will not lay my love down for you without a fight!"

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I found a home for my heart_

I couldn't help but look at him. I had felt something for him on that day in Sikowitz's class. I just thought it was because he was just a great kisser. "W-what did you say?"

_Beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

Beck walked towards me, cupped my cheeks, and looked me in the eyes, "I said that I'm completely in love with you. I am not giving up without a fight."

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

Beck might be brave enough to deal with Eli in this situation, but I don't think I will be able to. How on earth can I love Beck when I'm afraid that something horrible can happen anywhere at any time? Beck seemed to notice my hesitation and leaned in to kiss me, making things even more confusing for me. When our lips touched everything felt so different, he was trying to win me back and show his love. He kissed me so passionately and full of need. He needed me, as much as I needed him.

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

I remembered back to when Beck defended me against Eli. The way he screamed in his face and just slammed him against the lockers. He really did love me. He wasn't just saying it. Beck would help me become braver and he would be leading by example. I mean hell I've faced Eli before why am I so nervous? I punched him in the gut what else can I do? He can't take over my life.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

Tori was scaring me so much. The fact that she said she didn't even want to try was heartbreaking. I need her. She just makes me feel so alive and free that we just always have fun. I would never be the same if I lost her.

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a Thousand Years_

"I love you," I breathed when our lips parted to breathe. I heard Tori sigh as she pulled me back to her lips. I had her. She wasn't going anywhere.

"I love you too," She said breathlessly making me freeze. The girl that I have loved ever since she showed up at school just said she loved me. I pulled her against me and kissed her dragging my tongue across her lower lip. Tori parted her lips when she gasped and let me in. The taste of her mouth was overwhelmingly satisfying. Tori's tongue eagerly met mine and we started our own battle. Tori moved one hand to my hair and the other down my body. I gasped when her hand went under my shirt and rested on my abs. I broke apart from her and relished the feeling from having this amazing girl doing these things to me. I attached my lips to her neck while resting my hands on her hips, hearing her sigh in response. "Mmmm Beck," Tori moaned. Hearing her talk like that made me lose all control. My hands traveled to her thighs as I scooped her up and had her wrap her legs around my torso, not breaking the kisses I was planting on her neck. I sat on the edge of my bed with her straddling my hips when I pulled myself away from her succulent neck and looked at her eyes which burned with love and desire.

"Nothing," I said before she kissed me on the lips again, "is taking you from me." I said as I continued to kiss her. I started to lay down with her on top of me, continuing to kiss me. When I was flat on my back, she moved her lips down my own neck, causing me to gasp and sigh like she had done. She moved her hands back to my abs as she continued to kiss my neck adding a nip her and there making me moan.

I flipped us over making her legs cross at the ankles on the small of my back. I attached my lips to her neck and began nipping at her flesh making her moan and writhe.

"Oh Beck," Tori said before putting her hands under my shirt and pulling it off, "I love you so much."

"I love you more," I said before attaching my lips back to hers.

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

* * *

**This chapter was written by BorixJannyxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"The Morning After Talk"

Beck's POV

I pulled the sheet around me a little more as the sunlight started to peek through. I really was not ready to wake up. I tried to get comfortable again, which would have happened, if I hadn't hit something sturdy to my right. Wait isn't the wall of my RV to the left? Did I sleep on the wrong end of the bed? I opened my eyes and immediately backed away, hitting the wall. Woah. Now this is a wake-up call. Did Tori and I really do that? Not that I'm mad about it! If my memory is right at this moment, I was the one who brought up the idea of our um activity. To think that last night we were having a good time, then argued, then went as far as a couple can go only on the first date. Tori's lying down on her side, back to me, as she stays sound asleep. I sit up a little higher and see that she is smiling in her sleep. I'm glad to know I make her that happy.

I smirk and drape my arm around her stomach pulling her against me. I put my head on her shoulder, making her wake up from the weight of my head.

"Good morning gorgeous," I whispered into her ear, making her shiver.

"Morning," Tori said still sleepy and on her side. Her morning voice is something I'd want to hear every time I wake up.

"Did you have a good sleep?" I asked still whispering in her ear.

"I was with you wasn't I?" Tori responded already getting in the playful mood. I chuckled lightly and placed a soft kiss on her neck, making Tori inhale sharply. I chuckled in her ear again making her release a small moan. "I could get used to this every morning," Tori said as I placed more gentle kisses on her neck, trailing up and down. Getting bored of doing the same thing, I began trailing kisses on her shoulder, making Tori arch into me and let out a sound of approval, "Mmm Beck," Tori said lightly before turning around so she was now lying on her back allowing me to kiss her lips. Making both of our eyes flutter shut.

Tori cupped my cheeks and pulled me so I was on top of her. I took my left hand and cupped her cheek pushing her hair away from it. We stayed in that position for a small amount of time before I grunted when she pulled away to breathe. I took in her appearance, my god is she beautiful. Her hair flowing out around her face on the pillow as her cheeks were flushed from our kissing. When she smiled up at me I couldn't help but smile down at this beautiful piece of treasure that I am so blessed to have. I moved a loose strand of hair from her face before giving her a peck on the lips, "My god you're beautiful," I breathed before I kissed her quickly. "I love you," I just couldn't stop the words from flowing out of my mouth.

Her eyes fluttered shut as her smile widened, "I love you too," she said before bringing my head down to hers again. Whenever we were around each other we just couldn't stop kissing.

I moved some hair away from her neck and lightly rested my hand on it as she ran her hands through my hair. I pulled away to catch my breath and looked at her neck. She had a massive hickey that I must've done last night. Is it turning purple?

"Damn did I bite you that hard last night?" I asked with a joking tone in my voice.

She laughed and gently touched my neck, "Don't worry. I got my revenge," Tori said with a sexy smirk on her face.

"Tori Vega? Did you just say you did something sexual, then smirk after it?" I said in a fake mocking voice.

"Well I'd say we got a lot more sexual last night than just hickeys," Tori replied with another smirk plastered on her face.

"What am I doing to you? Did I break the innocent Tori?" I asked before gently tilting my head to place a gentle kiss on the hickey I gave her, making her inhale sharply again.

"No the innocent Tori is still here. It's just she might not be able to control herself as easily around you now," Tori said continuing to smirk.

We both laughed before leaning in for one more gentle kiss. "You hungry?" I asked when we pulled apart.

"Starving," was all she said.

"Want some breakfast? We can go out if you want?"

"Going out for breakfast sounds great." Tori said as she sat up pulling the sheet with her. She looked at me shyly, "Umm do you at least have your underwear on?" Tori asked.

"Yeah why?" Tori just looked at me and looked down at the sheet again, "Oh right uhhh let me get you a robe." I said jumping up out of bed and opening up the door to my bathroom. I grab the robe and hand it to Tori, "I'll be in the bathroom," I said before grabbing my clothes and walking into the bathroom.

While I was getting ready, last night's feelings came back to me. The way Tori had made me feel was…indescribable. To me it wasn't just showing my love. It was her showing that she was finally ok with us, that she was ready to face whatever the hell Eli is planning, together. I hope to voice this to her later. I just hope she doesn't get all wonky just because we went that far. I checked my hair and attire one last time before stepping out to see Tori in her clothes from yesterday, I guess we'll have to stop by her house before breakfast. Oh shit where do her parents think she is?!

"Crap, Tori where do your parents think you are?"

"Oh don't worry babe," I love it when she calls me that. She wrapped her arms around my neck, "my parents are out for a romantic weekend and Trina is probably with her friends. We have nothing to worry about."

"Ok. Let's get to your house so you can change quickly and we can go to breakfast." I walked past Tori, but she grabbed my wrist, stooping me, turning around in the process.

"Actually um, can we talk about ummm you know last night?" Tori said nervously.

"Sure baby," I said before kissing her cheek and leading her to the couch, "What do you want to talk about?"

Tori took a deep breath, "Ok here it goes. I don't want you to think I'm easy." My eyes widened and I looked at her. Did she really think I was only in this relationship for that? "Before you freak out, I know that's not why you wanted to date me. I just don't want you to think that since we've done it once that we can do it all the time or whenever you please."

Tori continued to ramble on and I kept on trying to stop her but she kept going on and on and on. I leaned forward and stopped her words with my lips. She was shocked at the way I had stopped her and froze, but soon responded. I pulled away from her before things got too heated, "Tori, I know you aren't easy. Hell we had to fight for what our relationship is so far." Tori and I chuckled, "Listen last night, was the best night of my life, especially since it was with you. To me it wasn't just about our love," I cupped Tori's cheek to let her know that I was serious, "it was about us finally accepting the fact that we're together and that we aren't going to let Eli stop us from being happy together. It was a major milestone in our relationship, more major than other couples. Believe me it probably won't be a while until we go that far again, unless you and I both want too but there is no way I will take you for granted," I leaned in and placed a feather kiss on her nose, "I love you."

Tori smiled up at me and kissed my nose back, "I love you too. Now I'm really hungry so can I please change and then can we eat?" "Tori said pouting.

I chuckled, "Sure thing babe. I don't want you dying from starvation on me."

We just walked out of my RV hand in hand, just waiting to find out what Eli had for us next.

* * *

**This chapter was written by BorixJannyxoxo**


	13. Taking Action

A/N: Hello everyone! So, this is my** first official chapter in this story!** I hope you liked it, **please PLEASE tell me what you thought of it**. Since I've never adopted anyone's story before, I really want to see the feedback. Constructive reviews are the best, whether they're good or not. Love,

- Kiribati

* * *

Tori's POV

The bell rang, and I got out off class slowly walking to the patio. A normal teenager would to love to have a free period, such as the one I have every Wednesday, but I don't. All of my friends, and specially my boyfriend, are in class, so I am just left alone doing whatever, for what it feels like forever. It was supposed to be useful, and in the beginning it was, I did my homework and worked on some song lyrics... But it seems impossible to do that now, I just have too many things on my mind. Beck, Beck, Beck and Beck. I can't stop thinking about that boy, and I can't stop thinking about...

Shit! I forgot to take the pill!

I open my backpack, and get the small box from the front pocket, and a bottle of water. I take the next pill, marked right bellow the day of week, and take it, when my phone rings. I look down at the ID caller. "Beck?"

_"Hey."_ He whispers, and by the background noise I can tell that he's in a vocals class. He hates them, always have._ "I'm gonna try and sneak out in a five minutes, meet me in the Janitor's closet?"_

I bite my bottom lip, smiling. "Sure babe, see you in a few." I put my back on my pocket, and some of my hair falls on my face. I'm about to tuck it back behind my ears, when someone does it for me. I freeze.

"Babe?" I slowly look up, and see the other boy. The one who troubled my thoughts, and made my nightmares come true. "And he calls you what, sweetie pie? Little princess? Boo?" I stay silent, focusing on my breathing, so I won't freak out too much. If he doesn't think that I'm afraid of him, he won't do anything to me. At least I hope so. "And what is this?"

I lock my eyes in his face, as he reads the box I just took out of my bag. He gets distracted easily, maybe he won't figure out what it is or just throw it aside. I should have put it back in my purse as soon as he sat down... Maybe that would have just gotten his attention to it. "Give it back." I tell him, but I can tell that he's scanning through the box, his face turning redder by the second. "Eli!" I say, and he snaps out of his thoughts.

"Birth control." He says, and I reach for the carton, but he pulls it further from me. "You decided to give it up to him, huh?" I try and reach for the box again, and he gets up, still holding it in his hand. "I didn't think that low of you Tori, I really didn't. I never thought you would be _that_ girl."

I also get up, to be on eye lever with him, staring him dead straight. "Give it back, Eli." He starts to laugh hysterically, which only scares me even more. But I don't let him see it.

"I'm glad to see that you're not such a prude anymore!" He takes a step closer to me, and I stand still. Rule number one is not to show your fear, and I have to believe it to be real. I am not afraid of him, he won't be a girl... He wouldn't go that far, not in school grounds anyways. He takes another step, his face inches away from mine. He's a complete psychopath. "Remember when we were dating, huh? Nothing below the waste, that was the rule."

He grabs me by my hips, and pulls me closer, crashing it against his. And I push him away the hardest I can. "Get away from me, you psycho!" I yell, picking up my bag, cautious to see his next move. And I will kick him in the nuts over and over if I have to.

"Calm down sweetie. I wouldn't do anything to hurt that little, pretty face of yours." He tries to reach for my hair, but I take a step away from him. He grunts, and I begin to walk away. I'll just buy a new carton of pills. Getting the ones that are with him is not worth the consequences. "Yo! Bitch!" He yells, and I slowly turn around. What did he just call me? "I don't want any more dumb asses like your boyfriend running around this town."

He throws the box at me, and it lands right in front of my feet. I look down, and then back up at him. "Fuck you!" I say, and he runs towards me, which makes my heart stop. I shouldn't have said that...

He grabs my wrist, and pulls it up, staring at my face. "What did you say, bitch?" He squeezes it even tighter, and it's really hurting me... He's too strong for me to break away. I look around trying to figure out a way to make him go away. I quickly raise my knee, and aim it right where I know it hurts the most. And in a matter of seconds he's bending down. "Holy...!" He yells, but I run inside the school before he finishes the sentence.

Take a deep breath, Tori. You know he won't get close to you again, at least not in the hallways.

I slow down my breathing, and make my way to the janitor's closet, finding out that the other boy, the only boy I really care about, is already waiting for me. "Hey." He says, pulling me inside by my waste, and giving me a brief kiss, before he pulls away, confused. "Are you alright?" He asks, running his fingers through my hair, and I nod, opening a small smile. I'm not going to tell him about what just happened with Eli. Otherwise he'll just get mad, and confront him again. And I don't want to find my boyfriend with any cuts or broken bones because of me ever again. "You're shaking, Tor." I shrug, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I probably have low blood sugar, it's fine." I kiss him, and manage to move on from the previous subject, to a much, much better one.

Beck's POV

The final bell rings, and I meet Tori on the parking lot. She's leaning against my car, and as soon as she sees me she gets in. I can tell that's she's tense, and the only answer that comes to mind is Eli issues. But if anything had happened she would tell me. It's probably nothing, I hope it's nothing. "Hey babe." She says, as I open door and get in the car.

"Hey." I lean in, and she gives me a quick kiss. "You okay?" I put on my seat-belt, and take off.

"Yeah I..." She trails off, and rests her head on the window, looking out. "I just have some really bad cramps, I just want to go home and sleep." I glance at her, making a turn on the way to her house.

"Do you want me get you something? Maybe some sushi from Nozu or..."

"It's fine." She says, smiling, and resting her hand on my shoulder. "I just want to lay in bed and nothing, I don't want you to see this overly emotional version of myself." I chuckle softly, and she squeezes my shoulder, before retrieving her hand.

"I'm sure I will love the moody version of you just as much." I pull up at her driveway, and I kiss her forehead, before she heads out and walks inside her house.

This is the eighth day straight, without Eli troubling us. And I can honestly say that they have been the best days of my life. I don't even have the words to describe how amazing it feels, to be with the one you love. We know that the circumstances of our relationship are far from perfect, but it's worth it. Tori is worth a lot worse than Eli.

I drive for another ten minutes, and finally park on my gym's parking lot. Since I have the entire afternoon free to myself, I might as well do some yoga. It's been so long since the last time I came I probably am not even going to be able to do the simplest stretches.

"Beck, my men!" Leroy, one of the instructors says, as I walk in. He's behind the front desk. He raises his hand, and I fist bump it. "Haven't seen you in a while, bro!"

"Yeah, I've been busy." I tell him, as I notice that there are very loud fighting noises nearby.

"Getting yourself some girl troubles, huh?" He laughs, and I nod, agreeing with him. "Alright, catch up with you later." He says, and I start to make my way to the locker room. The fighting noises start to get louder and louder, and being the curious self that I am, I decide to follow it.

It's a big room, with mostly men, fighting nonstop. Some of them are punching bags, others are doing push ups and such. "Okay everyone take five!" The guy in the front yells, and everyone stops what they're doing, and head out of the room. Most of them are really buffed, unlike myself. I bet they could finish Eli with their hands behind their backs.

I wait by the door, until the guy that was on the front comes out. "Hey, men, are you the instructor?" I ask.

"The one and only." He says, before taking a sip off his water bottle, and cracking his neck. "Why? You interested in MMA?"

MMA, Mixed Martial Arts. This might be just what I need. "I am, actually. Can I still sign up?"

The instructor scratches his bald head, thinking. "Most of my classes are already full. But I do have a few spots left on the last ones, everyday from eight to ten PM."

It fits perfectly on my schedule. It gives me time to go to school, do whatever homework I have to do. Spend the afternoon with Tori, and still have time to train. "Count me in." I tell him, and he calls his class back inside, and I continue to make my way to change clothes. I'm finally going to take some useful action over the whole situation.


End file.
